Wed to the Mask
by wannabeWriter888
Summary: Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen continue their double lives in service of their city as the Black Canary and Green Arrow in this season 5 rewrite. They are joined by fresh allies and old friends as they face the newest threats to their home and over come personal struggles, together. Sequel to Black is the Cry. Lauriver AU
1. Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, the Flash, Supergirl, the Legends of Tomorrow or any of the comics they're (loosely) based off. I'm merely playing with them for my own enjoyment._

**A/N:** This is the promised follow-up to _Black is the Cry_, the sequel to the short _Daughter of the Demon_. This story heavily features Lauriver, if you don't like, please read something else and don't bash me in the reviews.

This is a rewrite of S5 following the changes the previous two stories introduced. Please keep in mind, I only watched the back half of S5 once when they brought in Black Siren and Talia. My knowledge of the earlier episodes is based entirely of recaps and other rewrites that I've skimmed, and if you think there are certain scenes that I should've included, it's likely I didn't because I had no clue they happened.

The focus of this story is on Oliver and Laurel and their relationship. I only write a scene if one of them is in it and I limited myself to eight scenes an episode. Hopefully, this is enough to flesh out their story, but let me know if I need to do a better job. Please keep in mind, other characters do have their own storylines just like they do on the show, but if Oliver and Laurel aren't involved in them, then I'm only going to write about them in passing since they're not the characters I want to focus on in this story.

I'm not actually finished with this story but I am over half way done. Most of the chapters get longer after this one, so I figure it will tide people over until I'm ready to post the rest.

Constructive reviews help me write better and positive comments make my day! Thank you for reading.

* * *

Part One

The cameras were set up, the reporters milling about, and the new SCPD commissioner was getting a bit testy with Thea, when Oliver finally shuffled in. Thea moved to intercept her brother before the commissioner could.

"You're late, again." Thea grumbled at the habitually tardy mayor of Star City.

"I know, but I'm here now." Late was better than being a no-show, which he'd been a couple of times.

Thea helped her brother fix his tie and quickly recapped the highlights of his talk. The subject was on the new security measures being taken in the subway system. The commissioner pounced on Oliver before he could avoid him. "Flying solo tonight?"

"She had to help a friend," Oliver replied with an apologetic grin for his late arrival.

The commissioner went to reprimand the mayor, but after a death glare from Thea, decided it was no longer worth the effort. At least the mayor was present for this event. He gestured for Oliver to follow him to the podium, muttering; "Lucky friend," to close the conversation.

"Not tonight he isn't," Oliver murmured behind the commissioner's back, so low only his sister heard him. Thea covered her laugh as a cough.

Across town, Lonnie Machin certainly agreed as his face met the end of a tonfa, again. He lashed out blindly, hitting nothing, but had his knuckles rapped in return. Then Black Canary twisted his arm behind his back and knocked his feet out from under him. With another whack of her tonfa, she left him dazed. Grabbing the back of his jacket, she hauled him to a nearby light post and zip-tied his hands behind him and around the pole.

Cursing down the street had the Black Canary running to her next problem. She found a man in a hockey mask, meddling with the bomb Anarky had wanted to plant. "What are you doing?" Black Canary snapped with a voice modulator on.

"Trying to stop this bomb, birdie."

"It's being handled."

When the hockey man refused to listen, Black Canary acted. She hooked her tonfa around the man's neck and yanked him away from the bomb. He pushed away from her and shot to his feet, taking up a defensive position. A quick fight ensued. The Black Canary dodged every punch and jab until the man became so angry, he dropped his guard. She took him down in three sharp, powerful hits.

"Get off the streets before you get yourself, or someone else, killed," Black Canary warned him. Before he could retort, she knocked him out.

Black Canary returned to the bomb, tapping her coms: "The bomb's still counting down."

"_I know. Give . . . me. . . a minute_," a man replied over the link.

The timer read 43 seconds when the countdown suddenly stopped. The light on the device switched from red to green. "_Done._"

"Good job, Mr. Terrific. Please let SCPD know where they can pick up their present."

With a ruby red smile, Black Canary vanished into the night.

BC-GA-BC-GA

After his speech and the press's interrogation, Oliver verified his morning schedule with Thea and wished her a good night. He sent his protection detail home and headed for the Bunker, using several countersurveillance techniques due to ingrained paranoia. When the elevator doors at last opened, Curtis swiveled around to wave at Oliver. Even after months of Curtis occupying the overwatch chair, the sight still felt odd to Oliver. He shrugged off the feeling, as he normally did, and went to change suits, giving Curtis a polite nod along the way.

When all was said and done five months ago, Felicity had needed a break from the team. Havenrock had her questioning if she could really call herself a hero anymore – thousands were dead because she hadn't been able to redirect a nuclear missile further away from urban areas. She'd saved hundreds of thousands, but that hadn't been enough. She'd recognized her uncertainty was a liability for the team and took a step back, asking Curtis to fill-in for her.

Thea had also hung-up her bow, questioning whether she was meant to be Speedy. She felt she'd jumped into the role of a vigilante for the wrong reasons and hadn't liked how much like her birth father, Malcolm Merlyn, she'd become at times. Oliver was just happy she hadn't cut him out of her life completely. She was great at her new job as his chief of staff, still making a difference but with policy instead of her fists. She also ran interference as he worked to maintain his double life. She seemed happy with her mostly normal life and that was what mattered most to Oliver.

"All right, what do you have for me tonight?" the Green Arrow asked once he was on the streets in his signature hood.

"_There's a robbery happening three blocks to your left_," Mr. Terrific supplied. "Sounds like fun." Green Arrow revved his bike and took off.

"_Let me know if you need help on that, Handsome, I've already stopped two tonight_," Black Canary teased.

"Oh, looking for a competition are we, Pretty Bird?" Green Arrow smiled, knowing his partner could hear it in his words. She laughed.

He missed being able to work with her in the field. With only the two of them to guard the city, they had to split up on patrols. They only reunited on big cases, such as drug busts. Times like these also made him miss Spartan, his brother-in-arms. But John Diggle had dealt with the fallout of his actions worse than Felicity and Thea. He'd killed his own brother, a man who chose loyalty to Damien Darhk over his family. Part of Oliver understood how broken John felt because of his actions, his choices. Yet Oliver wished John had chosen to lean on the team instead of rejoining the Army as a means of atonement. He supported his brother's search for inner peace, but the absence of Spartan and Speedy left him and Black Canary spread thin.

"_You know, if you wanted an extra hand out there, I'd be happy to help_," Mr. Terrific offered after Green Arrow finished with the attempted robbery and had to speed to a mugging next. Black Canary had her hands full with four thugs trying to shakedown a restaurant owner.

"Terrific, if you were out here, who would man the coms and scanner?" Green Arrow asked, rather than tell him an outright no. He understood the other man's desire to do more, but they needed someone to be their eyes and ears for trouble.

"_I've been looking into the problem and I think I can create an app for that_," the technical genius answered. "We'll discuss this later," Green Arrow cut him off, then jumped into the next fight.

Later, after patrol was done, Laurel and Oliver crept back into their apartment for a few hours of sleep. They were careful to make as little sound as possible, not wanting to wake Thea in the second bedroom. In near darkness, they helped each other change from their street clothes into their nightwear. Slivers of light from the street caught the chains around Oliver and Laurel's necks. They each wore one chain with a ring nestled at the center. Their wedding bands from the League ceremony in Nanda Parbat. The marriage wasn't valid, but the rings served as a reminder of the vows they'd made to each other on the eve of their renewed relationship.

Laurel tucked Oliver's band and the accompanying chain under her shirt. Then she crawled into bed next to her partner and lover. They wrapped around each other on the bed, lying there together, drowsing but not quite ready for sleep. "Curtis might not be field-ready yet, but if he keeps at his training the way he is, he will be soon."

"He will, but I'm not comfortable with this app idea of his. Too much could go wrong," Oliver rumbled.

"Is that what's bothering you? Or are you still hoping Felicity will come back first? That the team will reform," Laurel shifted onto an elbow, to look into Oliver's eyes.

"We've gone our separate ways before, but we've always come together when the city needs us, and the city needs us now more than ever."

"I know, and the team knows, but they need to see their decisions through. I'm not saying we give up hope. I still hope they come back too, but that doesn't mean we can't expand the team while we wait. We have the room, and we need the help."

Oliver's response was to lean up and capture her mouth in a slow, tempting kiss. "Later?" he murmured huskily in her ear. Laurel huffed at his tactics, but her objection turned into a moan when his lips found the weak spot on her neck. While he nibbled on her neck, their hands found the hemline of her shirt and pulled.

BC-GA-BC-GA

"Hey, thank you for meeting with me," Oliver pulled out a chair for Felicity. He caught the frown she quickly masked – he knew she didn't like it when he acted gentlemanly, it clashed with her views of independence, but courtesies had been drilled into him as a child. "I wasn't sure you'd show."

"Well, it's just lunch. We all need to eat, and there's no harm in eating together. It's not like this is a date," Felicity babbled nervously for a few seconds, realized what she was doing, and stopped. Oliver hid his smile behind the menu, he was glad to see the old Felicity hadn't been completely lost. "So, how's Laurel?"

"She's good, we're good," Oliver said, unable to help the smile that bloomed at the thought of Laurel.

There had been plenty of speculation since he became mayor, because Oliver had continued to sleep on Laurel's couch after ending his engagement to Felicity (not that the public knew where he slept, only that he lived with his sister and ex-girlfriend). The tabloids had had only rumors until a month ago, when he and Laurel went on a public date at a charity event. Part of Oliver wondered if his renewed relationship with Laurel might put a wedge in his plan to bring Felicity back to the team. All he knew was that he had to try.

"You love her, more than you loved me," Felicity said, disappointed. She'd moved on from their breakup, but part of her still hoped to see a little spark of the love they'd once shared.

"It was never about who loved who more," Oliver denied, but remained mindful of their public location; "My feelings for you haven't changed, it's that they're not enough. We didn't trust each other, not on what really mattered. You didn't trust me to listen to you, to hear you out and make decisions with you. And I didn't trust you with the darkest part of myself, didn't trust you would love me enough to not walk away."

"But you trust Laurel?"

"With all that I am. She's seen me at my worst, knows my darkest secrets, but she loves me all the same. Ours was a long and bumpy road, but we made it here. We trust each other. We're honest with each other, sometimes brutally so, but its worth it. We've found someone we can love and trust and dream with, completely."

"Wow. Here I thought I'd be jealous of Laurel for having you, but now I'm a little jealous of both of you," she quipped, honest and a little sad, but truly happy for her ex-fiancé and her friend. They'd found in each other what she'd hoped to find with Oliver; what she now hoped to find with another.

"I have missed you," Oliver said. He felt certain they'd both reconciled the fact there would be no romantic future for them. Still, he hoped to salvage a friendship or teammate if nothing else.

"I've missed you too, but I think I still need some space."

"And you're old job?"

"I'm not ready for that either, I don't want to freeze as a crucial moment because I'm afraid of making a mistake."

Oliver could relate. He'd been in her shoes plenty of times before. He knew the best cure was to get back out there, to face the fear head-on. He didn't want to push Felicity too hard, so he said nothing. She'd come back when she felt ready. He had to believe that.

BC-GA-BC-GA

Cameras flashed as Oliver and Laurel stepped out of the town car. She gladly accepted the arm he offered and together they walked towards the pier. The statue at the end of the pier was still draped in black. They were here for the unveiling – and Laurel was trying very hard not to tear up about the reason why. "You know my dad would probably arrest you if he knew what you're about to do."

"I know, but he'd also forgive me . . . eventually," Oliver jested, trying to help her lighten the mood. Laurel gave him a watery laugh for the effort. They shared a gentle kiss before he left her at a front row seat and joined Thea on the dais.

"Thank you all for coming today. I knew Quentin Lance for most of my life. He was a father, a role model, and an exemplary detective. He had a saying – "you don't have to go outside the law to get justice" – yet he knew there were times when you had to bend the rules to protect this city. He was a man who put his convictions into action. He was on the front lines during the Undertaking and the Siege; his work saved thousands of lives. Like most of us, he was fooled when Damien Darhk first came to Star City, but when he learned the truth, he stood against Darhk, and fought to save this city until his final breath. That is why I am honored here today to dedicate this statue in memory of Captain Quentin Larry Lance."

There was a round of applause as the statue was unveiled. It was a standing bust of Quentin in his full-dress blues, at the rank of captain. He'd been reinstated posthumously in time for the ceremony. His statue was to be a beacon of hope; a reminder of how the city had come together to stand against Darhk.

"Quentin Lance died a hero, but he didn't do it to get a statue. He believed in honoring the memory of a person through deeds. To that end, he was a man who hated corruption in the police force. He stopped Liza Warner and her dirty cops with the aid of the vigilantes. Now, Captain Lance never condoned vigilantism, but he understood why the city needs vigilantes. If the public has no faith in our police force, they have to look else where to see justice done. It's time for that to change. If we what to truly honor Captain Lance's memory, then we need to build a police force our citizens can trust. One filled with good men and women like Quentin Lance, honorable and dedicated servants of justice, in spirit and in law."

It was a powerful idea. Brazen even. A dream Laurel and Oliver shared – that of a police force which made vigilantism obsolete. They'd taken up their crusade because there currently was no better way to get justice for Star City, but that didn't mean they didn't want a life beyond the masks. A future free to just be Ollie and Laurel, together.

Quentin would've wholeheartedly supported reforms in the police force, though maybe not the kind most politicians wanted. Ollie, though, he understood what the people needed, and her dad would've trusted him to fight the right battles to help the police and the city. Laurel was certain he would've approved of what Ollie had planned.

Except there were some extremely opposed to the wished-for idea.

These men made their presence known with bullets and bloodshed. Oliver saw them coming, registering the danger before anyone else. He acted, pulling the police commissioner and a city councilwoman down just as the bullets started flying. The men who rushed the stage aimed their weapons more at the statue and sky than they did the crowd, but they did shoot at Oliver's security detail and some runners in the chaos.

There were at least twenty men, all armed with semi-automatics. Only six of them had taken over the dais, the rest were spread among the bystanders who'd come to see the ceremony. As the people quieted in fear, a man in a dark brown jacket with a silver chain sauntered on stage.

"Greetings, Star City," he preened for the cameras still rolling; "My name is Tobias Church, and I'm here to propose a wager. My men and I will be taking ten hostages with us, including Mayor Queen. In an hour, we will begin killing the hostages, one at the start of every hour until our demands are met. Unless the vigilantes or the cops stop us first."

Church waved a hand to his men and they grabbed hostages from the crowd, nine civilians plus Oliver. "Let's see who's the finest of them all – the Green Arrow or SCPD." Church and his men hauled the hostages into two waiting vans, guns ready to blaze at any moment. Laurel knelt next to Thea, forced to watch them go, knowing she could do nothing without giving herself away or putting more civilians at risk.

BC-GA-BC-GA

They tied him to a chair like the rest of the hostages. Hands behind his back. Oliver knew he could've broken free with ease. He also knew he couldn't, not without giving away his identity. He stayed put, knowing Laurel would rescue him once Curtis pinpointed the tracker in his shoe. That was Church's first mistake – not thinking to search his hostages beyond wallets, phones, and concealed weapons.

"I must say I'm surprised you've lasted this long Mayor Queen. I was quite certain you were a flake with how quickly you threw support behind Ruve Adams when the going got tough. You had a rough start, but I can see you've been learning. It's been amusing to see your out-of-the-box solutions stupefy the city council into doing things your way. But your naïve notions of change, they aren't going to last. Your initiatives, like this police reform, they're doomed to fail. And do you know why? Because people don't like change. The vast majority prefer simple, no-thought lives. You're disrupting the status quo, disrupting my business."

That was Tobias Church's second mistake – he liked to talk too much. The more he listened o his own voice, the more he revealed about himself. He made it all too easy to push his buttons when the time came.

"What are you smirking at, Queen?" Church paused mid-oration to glare at his captive audience. "Nothing."

"Think you're a tough guy, huh? Bet you're counting on the Green Arrow to come save you."

"Actually, I have it on good authority he's tied up right now," Oliver said with a straight face.

"Think you're some kind of comedian, dontcha," Church rammed his fist into Oliver's stomach; "Well, we aren't afraid of his dainty love bird either."

"Pretty bird," Oliver gasped as he fought through the pain in his stomach.

"You say something, Queen?"

"I heard he calls her Pretty Bird and she doesn't let anyone else call her that," which was a lesson Curtis had learned very quickly.

"Oooh!" Church mocked quaking in his boots, but he stopped the moment he realized Oliver wasn't reacting the way he wanted. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just imagining the look on your face when Black Canary wipes the floor with you and your men."

That comment earned Oliver a backhand to the face and a couple of punches, then a private "teaching" session with two of Church's biggest goons. That was his final mistake – he let Oliver out of his sight.

The second they were out of the room, Oliver best the two goons. He tied them up with the chords they'd used on him and stashed their unconscious forms in a nearby closet. Provided he worked carefully, letting no one see him, he could help Laurel without revealing his identity. A few less guards could make all the difference in her rescue. He'd slip back into the role of the rescued once she found him.

BC-GA-BC-GA

After some insistence, which bordered on older sister pestering, Laurel convinced Thea to help rescue Ollie and the other hostages. The lawyer made a compelling case, no surprise there. Tobias Church and who-knew how many of his men had semi-automatics and no shyness to murder. They'd taken the hostages to a defunct two-story gym, which wasn't structurally stable enough to handle the Canary Cry. With the hour deadline, there wasn't enough time for Laurel to study the layout and attack alone. She needed an extra hand and bow; someone she'd trained with and fought with before.

Thea's desire for normalcy wasn't so deep that she'd let good people die for it. She wasn't that selfish. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a vigilante, but Ollie and Laurel were family; she'd have their backs no matter what.

"Sometimes, I understand why Malcolm tried to teach me to kill first, maim second. Then we wouldn't have to worry about these guys waking up," Speedy grumbled as they zip-tied and gagged another man, once they'd hidden him out of the way. They'd barely breached the building and already this was the fourth guard they'd encountered.

"Speedy," Black Canary looked ready to lecture, but Speedy waved her off. "I know, I know. If we stoop to their level, we'll become no better than the ones we fight."

"It's more than that. No matter what they've done, most of these men have families out there. Someone who loves them and will mourn their passing, who will blame you and maybe hate you for taking that life from them. Do you really want the weight of that on your shoulders?"

"No," Speedy answered after a thoughtful pause.

"I know its hard to imagine, and most of them won't even try, but there is a chance for redemption for everyone we fight. Else, how would any of us be here? And killing them, that would deny them any chance to change."

"You really believe no one is beyond redemption?"

"So long as they want it."

"Even Malcolm?" Speedy said. Black Canary swallowed, a range of emotions playing across her face, but in the end, she nodded; "Yes, even Malcolm. If he truly wants it."

There wasn't time for discussion after that as they turned a corner and found three more guards. Speedy and Black Canary came out on top but lost the element of surprise. Mr. Terrific had located the hostages at that point so the women rushed towards the former pool. They found Oliver along the way, and he followed their lead. Church had his men lay suppression fire the moment the vigilantes reached the double doors.

"Well if it isn't the pretty Canary and the other Arrow. Haven't see you in a while, sweetheart," Tobias taunted as he and his men retreated towards the emergency exit. For all his talk, he knew his men didn't stand a chance against one of the female vigilantes, much less both.

Black Canary and Speedy charged after the kidnappers the second the bullets stopped. They left Oliver to handle the other hostages. They weren't to the outer door when Oliver's cry brought them up short. "Canary!" Black Canary backpedaled and looked into the pool where the hostages had been tied up. She cursed.

"Mr. Terrific, do you see what I see?" Black Canary jumped into the waterless pool and Speedy followed.

"_Wow, that is a big bomb_."

"Can you disarm it?"

"_Yeah, totally. Just, get me a complete picture of how things are set up and whatever you do, don't touch the hostages or everyone will go boom_."

Mr. Terrific ended up talking Black Canary through disabling the bomb physically. It took her, Speedy, and Oliver acting in unison to do the job safely. By the time they'd finished, Church and his men were long gone and the police fast approaching. Speedy gave Oliver an arrow to help free the hostages from their ropes while the two vigilantes made their own getaway.

BC-GA-BC-GA

When the three of them finally made it home, it was well past dinnertime. They'd had a happy reunion at the precinct with all the other hostages and their families. Once he'd given his statement to the police, Mayor Queen had to give an impromptu speech. He thanked Black Canary and Speedy for their efforts but reminded the people they had to stand together and with the police against bullies like Tobias Church. He then named four detectives (who Laurel had secretly vetted) to the new Anti-Crime Task Force, which would be reporting directly to Captain Pike and working in concert with Oliver and the new DA.

"I was happy to see you out there," Oliver said to Thea as the two of them prepared a quick dinner. Laurel watched, banned from helping due to her inability to cook.

"Well, I couldn't let a bully blow up my big brother. Bad publicity, plus then I'd be out of a job," Thea jested.

"What Ollie wants to ask is if you'll join us out there some more?" Laurel grabbed the plates and silverware to set the table.

"Truthfully, I still don't know. I mean I love the adrenaline rush and being able to help people, but I'm afraid I've been using it as a crutch. I don't know who I am outside the mask."

"That's okay. You're only twenty-one. I'll miss you out there, but I want you to find what makes you happy," Oliver said, giving Thea a side hug. He was making peace with the idea that the team wasn't going to be what it was. He'd talked with Laurel about the possibility more, and recently, with John.

"I'm not saying I've ruled out being Speedy, forever, just not now. And if you ever have an emergency like today, I've got your back."

They gathered around the dining table, taking their usual seats. Oliver and Laurel side-by-side, holding hands and sneaking the occasional kiss. Thea across from them, rolling her eyes at their antics, though privately amused. She was happy for them.

"We'll be glad to have your help, but that means you'll have to keep training," Oliver reminded her.

"Ted's got an opening in his charity league," Laurel offered, a mischievous twinkle entering her eye; "His new assistant is rather cute."

Thea groaned good-naturedly. Ollie playfully rounded on Laurel, teasing her for her "wandering" eye. This was them. Their little family, not perfect but loving and exactly what they needed.

BC-GA-BC-GA

Oliver and Laurel walked off the elevator, arms linked. They paused mid-conversation when they noticed Curtis was there, but he wasn't alone. "Felicity?"

"So, I had a talk with John and I realized I'm not going to feel ready until I get back in my chair. What I mean is, I'd like my old job back."

"Welcome back, Overwatch, we've missed you," Laurel moved forward, and the two women hugged. Oliver nodded to Felicity, knowing they weren't quite ready for hugs. Laurel shot Oliver a look and he caught her message. He turned to Curtis.

"Got a suit picked out, Mr. Terrific?"

Maybe they couldn't go back to the team, the family, they used to have. Oliver didn't like it, but he hadn't lost the relationships that mattered most. He still had Thea and John, and now Felicity, in his life. It was time to accept the changes and make room for new teammates. Star City still needed its heroes, in every form they came.

* * *

_**A week later . . .**_

Felicity headed for the secret elevator in Oliver's former campaign office. She wanted to get to the Bunker early, before anyone else. She had a few programs she wanted to check in their security system and the team reports to review from her absence. She was still finding her "sea-legs" as Overwatch, but she was very glad to be back.

When she entered the hidden elevator and pressed the button to descend, nothing happened. They had a camera and computer screen installed for additional security, but because it was continually being outwitted by former League of Assassins members, they'd disabled most of the measures. Now the screen flashed green and black. Felicity wasn't sure what the colors meant but they weren't an alarming red, so she overrode the system and the elevator descended.

She stepped off and started towards her chair. A sudden groan pulled her attention to the mats. "What the frak!" Felicity stopped, gapping at the vigilantes.

Laurel and Oliver broke apart in surprise. Laurel rolled off Oliver, righting her shirt. "Felicity, you're early," Oliver commented as he climbed to his feet and offered a hand to Laurel. He was shirtless, so Felicity couldn't help but notice the chain he wore and the gold ring hanging off it.

"Clearly. Is this a thing now? You two having sex in the Bunker."

"We weren't – No, never," Laurel blushed, though not as badly as Felicity after she registered what she'd asked. (She so did not need to see the disagreeing smirk Oliver sent Laurel's way). "We were . . . making out."

"I saw," Felicity deadpanned.

"We're sorry, Felicity. We thought we locked the elevator," Oliver apologized. He pulled on a t-shirt, hiding the ring and chain.

"Wait, that was you two? Was that what the green and black screen meant?"

"Yes, that's our "sock" on the door for Curtis," Laurel admitted.

"You have a signal for these make-out sessions. So, they are a regular thing."

"Yes. We share an apartment with Thea. The Bunker is the only place we can get any privacy," Laurel explained. The truth only made the situation more awkward since Felicity was technically living in Thea's apartment. She could appreciate why the couple needed some alone time, which only made her feel like a bigger wet blanket for interrupting them.

"I'll just undo that override and come back later, if you like?"

"No, you can stay. We actually need your help with something," Oliver said. He gestured for Felicity to take over her seat. When her back was to them, he offered Laurel an apologetic smile. She pecked him gently on the lips as they joined Felicity, refocused on their night jobs.

BC-GA-BC-GA

"I've got eyes on Wild Dog. He's laying the hurt on a drug dealer," Black Canary called in. She held out a hand to prevent the overeager Mr. Terrific from joining the fight below.

"_I'll handle both. Why don't you and Terrific take that B&E_," Green Arrow suggested. He was closer to the B&E, but Wild Dog was a priority and they'd agreed Mr. Terrific wasn't prepared for street brawls. Especially the kind Wild Dog favored.

"A B& E, really?" Mr. Terrific complained as Black Canary led him away from the Wild Dog situation.

"You were nearly beaten by that teenage hijacker with the knife two nights ago."

Mr. Terrific quieted at that reminder. He knew how to fight but wasn't used to people who fought dirty – a fact Oliver was rectifying. The nighttime thieves they caught weren't the aggressive or stupid sort. After reviewing their available tactical options, and telling Mr. Terrific which plan was best, Black Canary let him take the lead. He charged in the front and the burglars ran out the back. They dropped to their knees in surrender at the sight of Black Canary.

"We're clear on this front," Black Canary gave Overwatch the okay to alert the SCPD before checking on Green Arrow.

"_Our message has been delivered_," he intoned, already fighting his next criminal.

"_You didn't shoot this one with an arrow, did you?_" Overwatch wanted to know. Green Arrow grunted that he hadn't.

"Wait, why would he shoot Wild Dog?" Mr. Terrific questioned.

"It's what he did to his last trainee," Black Canary explained. "Don't worry, he's not going to do that to you."

Mr. Terrific took Black Canary at her word, at least until the next night. He didn't look so convinced once training began at the former H.I.V.E. compound. He and Wild Dog, who didn't appreciate his moniker, were trying to get around Green Arrow to ring a bell. They were failing spectacularly. Black Canary missed the first few rounds because she had to pull Felicity to the side.

"What's wrong?" Felicity crossed her arms defensively, knowing this wasn't a friendly chat.

"We asked you to conceal your identity."

"I heard, but I didn't see the point. We all know each other's identities, even Curtis does. Wild Dog's only one man."

"Whose name is "Wild" for a reason. He's impulsive and an unknown. He might not be a good fit for the team and if he's not, now he knows your identity, which puts all of us at risk." Both Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific were in their masks, just like Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"I don't need a lecture on the dangers of this life. I know there are consequences. I live with them daily," Felicity retorted. Havenrock flashed again in her mind, but she shoved the guilt back down.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, Felicity, I'm trying to warn you," Laurel tried to soften her approach. Felicity scoffed; "Warn me? That what, next time I'll get a spanking?"

"We're a team," Laurel hardened at Felicity's arrogant tone. She wanted to be nice, but Felicity needed to know how things worked now; "We fight and work as a team. When a decision affects the entire team, we make the decision together. The days of Oliver, or anyone else, making a unilateral judgment for the team are over, and if you can't handle that then you need to rethink your place on this team."

She left Felicity open-mouthed in shock, unable to think up a good response. A few minutes later, Felicity joined her on the sidelines, watching Green Arrow send Mr. Terrific careening into Wild Dog like a bowling ball. "I get it," Felicity replied quietly, for Black Canary's ears only; "When Oliver and I rejoined the team last year, it often felt like we were working on different teams that played by different rules. We, I, wasn't always sure where everyone stood in the team, and I think that's why we weren't as effective as we could've been. You changed that. You and Oliver work as equals, partners. Even with Curtis. He's still in training, but you don't treat him like a sidekick. You don't let him talk over you, but you don't walk over him either."

"It wasn't me who made the changes," Black Canary nodded to Green Arrow. "_We _decided to do things differently and we worked together to be a stronger team, to play off each other's strengths. We want you to be a part of this new team, but only if you want it too."

Felicity nodded. She did want this. She may not have worn a suit, but helping the vigilantes was her calling.

BC-GA-BC-GA

"This exercise is stupid. It's just an excuse for you to beat the crap out of us," Wild Dog snarled after climbing to his feet for the umpteenth time.

"He's got a point. What exactly is this exercise supposed to accomplish?" Mr. Terrific panted, hands on his knees.

"The point of this exercise is for you to figure out the point of this exercise!" Green Arrow growled, annoyed they couldn't figure it out on their own.

"Arrow take a walk," Black Canary called out when the recruits looked ready to storm away. The green hood scowled in her direction but tilted his head and stalked off.

Black Canary stepped off the sidelines, eyeing Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific as she neared the bell. The recruits watched her warily. When Black Canary stopped, she was between them and the bell. Mr. Terrific wanted to groan, certain they were going to go against her next. Black Canary put her hands on her hips, tilted her head, and smirked. "Well, boys, what do you say we switch things up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two defend the bell while Overwatch and I try to get past you," Black Canary explained, and Felicity squeaked, clearly not in on the idea.

Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific shared a look and agreed, Mr. Terrific more hesitantly than Wild Dog. The vigilante and recruits switched places while Overwatch hustled over to her teammate.

"This is a terrible idea. What happened to making decisions as a team?" Felicity hissed softly.

"Relax, I'll do the fighting and distract them while you ring the bell. Though you may want to ditch the heels," Black Canary murmured, smiling mischievously at the recruits.

"You're going to distract them . . . Oh, this is about teaching them teamwork," the truth dawned on Felicity and Black Canary shot her an amused look. "Mmm-hmm, let's hope they figure it out."

They didn't.

Black Canary and Overwatch stood on the line. After a rough start, Mr. Terrific convinced Wild Dog to let him call the start. Then the recruits stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the bell – their unity didn't last. Black Canary made as if to charge between them and engaged both in a fight. The recruits were both so focused on her as the aggressor, they completely forgot about Felicity. The men didn't even think to work as a team while fighting Black Canary. She temporarily took out Mr. Terrific with a kick to the solar plexus and almost had Wild Dog on his knees when the bell rang.

The vigilantes called it for the evening, so they could patrol. Black Canary suggested the recruits think about how Overwatch reached the bell before their next session.

BC-GA-BC-GA

Thea was waiting for him when he stepped out of the elevator, and Oliver knew he was going to have a long day as the mayor. "You know, if you weren't such an early riser, we could carpool – and you could have a decent breakfast," Oliver teased, though the look he gave Thea's coffee and granola bar wasn't so playful. Thea ignored the look.

"If I stayed to carpool, I'd have to suffer through your attempts to teach Laurel how to cook," Thea joked; "Besides, this way I can get some work done in peace and quiet before the crazy begins."

"Peace and quiet, what's that?"

Thea gave him the highlights of the current fires on the walk to his office. He was beset by his deputy mayor, Pollard, before he crossed the threshold. Thanks to Thea's preparations that was one fire he put out quickly. Thea lingered in his office, not really needed, but present. Once Pollard was on her way, Oliver turned to his sister, eyebrows raised.

"What is it?"

"I think we might have a metahuman in Star City. Other than BC."

"What have you heard?"

"More like seen," Thea said. Then she proceeded to describe the attack she'd witnessed the other night on a board member of AmeriTek Industries, the company they'd convinced to fund a clinic in the Glades. Thea had been too far away when she spotted the attack. The man was dead when she reached them and the raggedly dressed attacker had fled. "When I gave the police a description of the attacker, I got the impression this wasn't the first time they'd heard it."

"They must be keeping it quiet, even from the ACU. I'll have Felicity and Curtis look into it," Oliver promised.

BC-GA-BC-GA

"So, this is . . . nice," Laurel offered. She and Felicity were sitting next to Overwatch's preferred computer. Laurel had pulled up an extra chair so that she didn't stand over Felicity the entire evening.

"No, it's boring as all get out, at least until the actions starts and even then, sometimes all I get to do is watch and fret," Felicity said without heat and Laurel ducked her head in agreement.

"It's okay, behind the scenes isn't for everyone, but it's nice when I'm needed. I know I show off a lot when I am needed, but watching you guys out there night after night, making a difference while I prattle in your ears," Felicity shrugged embarrassed; "Sometimes, I only feel like I'm making a real difference when I hack."

"Hey, you are making a difference, every night. Especially when you're prattling in our ears," Laurel assured Felicity with a hand on her arm.

"I know, but its nice to hear it too."

Movement on the screens caught their attention, but it was only Wild Dog getting antsy. They'd learned the board member from AmeriTek was the third attack in as many weeks. The other two deaths had been the previous chair and CFO of the company. With Janet Carroll set to give a speech at a charity event that night, the team had decided to watch her in case their raggedy man tried to make a public example of her. Green Arrow had only agreed to let Mr. Terrific and Wild Dog back him in observational roles.

"How badly are you itching to be out there?" Felicity asked.

"Bad enough to wear nothing but fishnets if I had to," Laurel grumbled, eyeing her costume; "I don't know which is worse, the fact I caught the flu bug or Ollie overreacting like it was the Black Death."

"You look fine to me."

"Cellular regeneration also boosts the immune system. Not only do I heal faster, I fight off viruses faster," Laurel shrugged, not that impressed with that advantage of her new metagenes.

"No more sick days for you," Felicity teased.

"True, but I prefer the other perks that come with the Cry."

"Such as?"

"My reflexes have gotten faster, like almost unnaturally so, and I'm stronger than before. I can almost bench press the same weight as Ollie now," Laurel quirked a mischievous grin as Felicity demanded proof, pronto. She didn't mention, however, that while Oliver appreciated the tactical advantage of her being stronger than she looked, he appreciated her new stamina more, especially in places other than the field. "This is the first time I've been sick since my gene activated. That's why Ollie benched me, better to be careful than risk a dizzy spell mid-fight."

"A good point. So, have you developed the bloodlust?"

"Nope. I went into the Pit alive and in good health. It did mess with me a bit after, but never to the extent of bloodlust. Zatara, an old friend of my mom's, he likes to dabble in the mystical. According to him, there's no more magic in me. He thinks activating my metagene and countering Darhk wiped out the last of the Pit's power from my system."

"That's great news."

"I thought so too, but Cisco's disappointed he didn't get a chance to test for magic."

"Because you don't have any dark matter in your body either," Felicity recalled, and Laurel nodded. "Cisco and Caitlin must be having fun trying to figure out how that works."

"Still flummoxed last I heard," Laurel grinned, but then her smile faded; "Cisco hasn't called as much since Dante died."

"Yeah, Barry said he's still struggling, and he doesn't know how to help him . . . In other news, I heard you're planning to restart CNRI."

"Yes, I am. I liked working for the DA's office, but after all the corruption with Donner and Spencer, then Ruve trying to make me her figurehead, I realized I wanted something better. I want to inspire people as Laurel Lance, not just the Black Canary, and when I worked for CNRI, that's what I did."

"You've always inspired me, even before you were the Black Canary," Felicity tactfully left out that year Laurel spent not inspiring anyone.

"Thanks, Felicity. So, what about you? Curtis mentioned the two of you are trying to start your own tech company."

"Trying is the operative word. We still haven't settled on a name or what product we'll sell."

"You'll get there, and you'll be great when you do. Though, if you're taking name suggestions, why not Terrific Overwatch? Unless you think that's too on the nose," Laurel deadpanned. Felicity laughed.

"You know, it's nice to have someone to talk to while waiting."

BC- GA-BC-GA

Wild Dog hadn't listened. Despite being told to observe only, he had to go and prove what a great hero he was – not. He nearly cost a woman her life and because of his bungling, the man in rags escaped. Black Canary and Felicity were waiting for them (at this point there was no reason for Felicity to wear a mask). The Green Arrow didn't wait before ripping both the recruits a new one, but he cut off when Black Canary ran a hand down his arm. "I'll handle them. Why don't you give Overwatch what you found?"

He grunted and stalked to Felicity, handing over the piece of rag he'd taken off the assailant. She left to investigate. He glowered at the recruits, only half facing them as Black Canary took over.

"You here to play good cop to his bad cop?" Wild Dog snapped.

"There are no good cops, bad cops here. What you did tonight was reckless and sloppy and nearly killed Janet Carroll. – Where do you think you're going?"

"I didn't come here to be browbeat by some pretty bird and an emerald sadist."

There was a sharp whistle that was more than a whistle. The sound of concrete cracking and clacking against the pavement. Green Arrow resisted the urge to raise his head and take in the sight. He did enjoy a dark pleasure, listening to Wild Dog cuss in alarm. She'd likely hit a section of pavement close to Wild Dog's feet. "You walk out of here before I finish, and you'll be in a fully body cast for months." Her tone was hard, laced with violence. Green Arrow called it her Dinah al Ghul voice.

Wild Dog quieted.

"You know how to fight, but you have no discipline. You don't think and that makes you a danger to yourself and others. And you, Mr. Terrific. You overthink when you should be acting. That's just as dangerous in the field."

"Then train us, for real. Don't waste our time with stupid exercises we're supposed to find the point of," Wild Dog replied, defensive.

"The point of that stupid exercise is teamwork," Green Arrow marched to Black Canary's side and frowned at the recruits.

"The city needs a team, not a bunch of lone vigilantes tripping over each other," Black Canary continued; "We can't be a team if you won't listen to our experience in the field."

"It's hard to be a team when there's no trust," Mr. Terrific said.

"Trust has to be earned," Green Arrow growled. He'd learned that lesson the hard way. "If you can't live with our rules, then leave, because we don't need you."

"Yeah, well, screw you, and screw this," Wild Dog walked away.

"I know I'm not the best fighter, that I need more training before I'm field ready, but this doesn't feel right. You aren't acting like the man who inspired this city when Darhk had us at our knees. That was a man I could believe in and follow, no questions. This, I don't know what this is, but I'm not sure I want to be a part of it." Curtis took off his mask and walked out.

"Ollie," Black Canary whispered, putting a hand on Green Arrow's arm.

"This was a mistake," he shook her off and exited the back way.

Black Canary huffed and followed her partner.

BC-GA-BC-GA

They patrolled the city together, not actively looking for a fight without Overwatch there to spot them. If they stumbled across a crime, they handled it, but otherwise they traveled from rooftop to rooftop and across the occasional alley.

"He wasn't wrong," Laurel said at last, knowing they needed to talk; "The way you started ripping into them back there, it was like you were trying to push them away."

He grunted noncommittally, and Laurel's lips thinned. She wanted them to discuss the issue before he worked himself into a full brood. Yet he was locking her out too. Then he retracted his stance and held out his hand. She took his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. They were both in gloves, so it wasn't quite the same as skin-to-skin, but the connection was there.

"I agreed that we needed to protect our identities until we had a better feel for Rene, and we have. Besides the attitude, he had potential. He's not giving this up, and neither is Curtis."

"I know. And I know we need the help, but I'm not sure I'm up for the challenge. I thought if I did things the way I learned in the Bratva, that would make it easier . . .

Laurel didn't press him for more. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about the years he'd been away. He'd been sharing more as they been relearning to communicate and trust each other intimately. There were times, after he relayed a some of the darker things he'd done, that he'd tense, a wire waiting to be cut, because he feared she'd walk away. An old belief that there were parts of him she wouldn't accept, couldn't love. She'd showed him that wasn't true, which gave him more confidence now, to tell her about his training under the Bratva. They'd made him shed his identity, his personal ties, and taught him to only look out for himself. "But I haven't been that man in a long time. I don't know why I thought resurrecting those methods would work."

"You were scared. Scared to let them in, because they might leave like Thea and John did. But it's more than that, isn't it?" Laurel stepped closer to rub her hand up and down Oliver's arm. This time he let her.

"What if I make the wrong call in the field and they die? Tommy, my mom, your dad. They're all dead because of my indecisions, my failures. How can I trust myself to lead after all the mistakes I've made?" Laurel crooned unhappily and closed the distance between them. She slipped one hand to the back of Oliver's neck and brought his forehead to hers. Oliver let his hands drop to his sides. "Those deaths aren't on you, Ollie. You made the best calls you could with the time and knowledge you had. That's all any of us can do. You haven't been doubting yourself like this in the field with me, have you?"

"When you first started out, all the time. Not anymore. You're as skilled a fighter as me, might even be better one day. You know how to handle yourself because Ted and Nyssa trained you. Roy is the only one I've truly trained and look how that turned out." He tried to pull away, but Laurel wouldn't let him go. He grabbed her arms. He could push her away if he truly wanted to, but he held onto her instead. He denied his old instincts.

"Roy made his own decisions. We all have. Training Rene and Curtis isn't all on you anymore, leading them isn't either. If you don't think you're ready, then lean on Felicity and me, but you need to forgive yourself. You need to believe in yourself, to have faith. I know you can do it, Ollie, because I believe in you."

"I love you," he murmured and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"_Hey, are you guys still on patrol?_" Overwatch interrupted their quiet moment.

"We are," Green Arrow answered, after the vigilantes turned on their mics.

"_Good, because I've got a way to track our ragman and I think I know why he's targeting AmeriTek._"

After borrowing a satellite, Overwatch located their assailant through the low-grade radiation in his rags (she assured the vigilantes the radiation level wasn't anywhere close to dangerous). Black Canary and Green Arrow arrived in time to stop the Ragman from killing Janet Carroll, again.

The three masked individuals interrupted a weapons deal between Carroll and Church, which turned into a three-way fight. Carroll ran as the melee began with Green Arrow and Black Canary trying to protect her from Ragman and stop Church and his men at the same time. At one point, Church had the Arrow at his mercy until the Canary blasted him back. Then Church and his men fled, and the vigilantes chased down the man in rags. Because they knew about the isotope's connection to Havenrock, they managed to get Ragman talking. They learned he was the last surviving soul of Havenrock and he wanted revenge for what was done to his home, his family.

The Green Arrow could relate. He connected with Rory Regan, the man who'd been saved by the magical rags he wore. Green Arrow recognized what Rory really needed was a purpose now that everything he knew and loved was gone, something to get him through the grief. He convinced Rory that hunting down those who had a hand in the deaths of Havenrock wasn't justice – not when he was killing them for that crime instead of the ones they were committing. Then Green Arrow offered Rory a path; to channel his pain into being a vigilante. Rory agreed to think on the offer and they went their separate ways.

Oliver and Laurel returned to the Bunker. They'd suspected their friend had taken Rory's revelation hard. They were right. They found Felicity pale and taunt at her workstation. Rory's social media pages filled her screens. She was scrolling through his old life. Blaming herself for all that he'd lost. "How are you feeling, Felicity?"

"How do you think I feel?" Felicity snapped bitterly; "What happened to Rory Regan is my fault. I should be on his list."

"Don't say that," Oliver disagreed.

"It's true. You heard him. He wants everyone who had a hand in Havenrock to pay, well, that includes me. AmeriTek built the nuke, Darhk launched it, but I'm the one who redirected it to Havenrock. Me! And maybe I deserve to be punished rather than trying to atone through good deeds as Overwatch," Felicity stared at her clenched fists. Doing an excellent version of Oliver's brooding face.

"You saved lives that day, so many more would've died if not for you. You've continued to save lives since then, because that's the kind of person you are, Felicity," Laurel spun the tech expert's chair around so that she'd look at her friends and away from the screens; "You did your best in the circumstances. It wasn't an easy call to make, but it had to be done."

"That's easy for you to say. You've never killed anyone before."

"My dad died to protect me from Darhk. My sister suffered from bloodlust for months, until Nyssa brought her the cure. All because I planted the idea to revive her in Malcolm's head. Tommy died because of me. He had no reason to be in the Glades that night, but he was there to help me. We've all made mistakes we have to live with, but we're more than those mistakes."

Laurel spoke to Felicity, but the look she gave Oliver afterward conveyed her message was for him too.

"You're right," he said. "We can't keep living in the past, letting it dictate how we live now. We have to look to the future and start each day fresh. To be who the city needs us to be, who we want to be."

"What if Rory doesn't see it that way?"

"He will, once we help him understand that killing isn't going to make his pain go away."

BC-GA-BC-GA

When Wild Dog arrived, there was only the unmasked blonde, Felicity, waiting in the compound. For a moment, he thought he'd been played and considered walking away. He hadn't made up his mind when Mr. Terrific arrived. Terrific didn't have his hair braided or his mask on. After a second, Rene removed his hockey mask. He was about to greet the others when the man in rags flowed into the room. Rene's free hand went immediately to his gun.

"Easy there, Rene. He's not here to fight. He's joining us," Black Canary said with her voice distorter on. Rene half-turned at the sound of her voice. He didn't know where they'd come from, but suddenly Black Canary and Green Arrow were behind him inside the compound. They both kept to the shadows, making them hard to see.

"So you say. Wait. How do you know my name?"

"Because she's very good at what she does," Black Canary nodded to Felicity. The man in rags removed the stuff covering his face, revealing a younger man than Rene expected. Black Canary made the introductions for Curtis, Rory, and Felicity.

"Thank you for coming. After last night, I wasn't sure you would," Green Arrow finally spoke up.

"I only came because blondie said there'd be apologizing," Rene was quick to clarify. He didn't really care that Felicity squawked at his nickname for her – they'd gone and called him Wild Dog, it was only fair.

"I'll admit, I was harsher than I needed to be. For that, I'm sorry, but I won't apologize for my methods. This isn't a game we're playing. We didn't ask you here to hold your hands, but to watch your backs in the field. The way we hope you'll watch ours," Green Arrow said, then looked to Black Canary.

"Being a vigilante forces you to question who you are and how far you'll go to see justice done. – To save the lives and soul of this city, there are lines we can't cross. You join our team, then our rules apply to you. We're about being beacons of hope. We'll make mistakes along the way, but that doesn't mean we can't be heroes."

"We want to be clear on where we stand, before we ask you to join us, and we want you to know we trust you," the Green Arrow finished and pushed back his hood.

As he and Canary stepped fully into the light, they took off their masks. Curtis smirked, clearly already in the know. Rene whistled and said he didn't take back any of his mayor comments. Rory simply gawked.

"First rule of fight club, no one but him calls me Pretty Bird," Laurel Lance indicated Oliver Queen. "Anyone else will regret it."

* * *

**Six nights later . . .**

The dealer ran across the rooftop. He cast a glance behind him and saw only one of his pursuers in the gloom. For a minute, he believed he'd managed to lose the other one; the one in the creepy rags. He was almost to the edge. His longer legs were helping him put some distance between himself and Black Canary. The dealer glanced behind again, and his feet tangled in something unseen. He fell. The lip of the roof was about to meet his head, then he found himself dangling upside down over the street below.

"Who's your supplier?" Black Canary demanded, marching closer. She nodded to Ragman to tell him to keep the dealer where he was.

"My what, sweet thang?" the dealer tried for bravado he clearly didn't have. A single shake from Ragman had him whimpering.

"We know you've been dealing stardust. We want a name," Ragman rasped.

"I don't know nothing."

Black Canary signaled Ragman to reel the dealer back in a little. Then she searched his pockets and found a packet of the drugs which she shook in his face. "Those aren't mine. I was, uh, just holding them for a friend."

"If you don't start talking, Ragman isn't going to be holding you much longer."

"Ha! Do your worst. I know you won't kill me."

"Don't you know? There are fates worse than death," a woman's voice called from above.

Ragman looked up in surprise. For a second, his grip on the dealer slackened. The dealer yelped as he fell a couple inches closer to the street.

"Vixen, right on time," Black Canary rolled with the new development as the other vigilante landed next to her on the roof. Ragman took his cues from Black Canary and kept quiet.

"I'd start talking, or you'll find out just how bad life can get," Vixen growled. She touched the totem on her neck and the spirit of a hyena surrounded her with a cackle.

Vixen stalked towards the dealer. She sniffed the air, as if scenting his fear, and cackled. "Derek Sampson. Derek Sampson!" the man wailed as Vixen reached one claw-like hand towards his face. "Please, let me go!"

"Well, you heard the man," Black Canary intoned with a tilt of her head. Ragman hesitated but did as he was told.

The dealer screamed, but the sound was quickly choked off and became an uneven cough. An arrow had found the man's back the second he began to fall. A bolo had wrapped around him and pulled him up short. Now he dangled, still upside down, a few feet above the street. Waiting for the ACU to pick him up. Minutes later, the Green Arrow climbed onto the rooftop with the other vigilantes.

"That was a test," Ragman indicated the dealer.

"Yes. Sometimes, your partner is going to know more about the situation than you and you're going to have to trust their calls," Green Arrow explained.

"You passed," Black Canary added. They'd wondered how well Ragman would trust their judgements in the field. They'd been upfront with him about Havenrock and the team's role in the destruction of his home. Ragman had been angry but ultimately understood they hadn't wanted to destroy his life. Forgiving them, he realized he couldn't keep blaming AmeriTek Industries for building the missile. AmeriTek had to fulfill a contract to the US government, they hadn't wanted the weapon to be used either – they're willingness to partner with Church was a separate matter. Rory had finally accepted that the man truly responsible for destroying Havenrock was dead and begun to let his hate go.

"Was she part of the test?" Ragman nodded to Vixen.

"No, but you did good playing along," Black Canary said; "We will need to work on your situational awareness. Vixen shouldn't have been able to get so close without you noticing."

"Do you need help with something?" Green Arrow asked Vixen, knowing he owed her a favor or two. Not that he wasn't glad to see his friend.

"Something like that," Vixen replied enigmatically.

BC-GA-BC-GA

They'd brought Mari up to speed on their new recruits, giving her and the newbies the choice in revealing their identities. Mari had trusted Laurel and Oliver's assessments and introduced herself once they reached the Bunker. The recruits had followed suit. Now, they all stood without masks around the table as Mari McCabe explained what had brought her to Star City.

"I've been mapping out Tobias Church's drug operation. He has ports in many of the major cities; like Detroit, Gotham, Hub City, Keystone, and here. I've been looking into taking out one or more of the ports, to really make it hurt."

"That sounds ambitious for one person," Curtis said.

"It's a matter of knowing who to flip. Catch someone high up on the food chain and you can cause all sorts of havoc," Mari answered. "I've heard of this Derek Sampson. He's more of a middle man, but he could definitely lead us to a major player."

Rene huffed at that. He wanted to go after Sampson tonight, but Oliver and Laurel were done patrolling. They were keeping Rene on a short leash due to his temper and recklessness, but he didn't seem to be getting the message.

"Not that we don't appreciate your help, but why aren't you focused on stopping Church in Detroit?" Felicity wondered.

"I had to get out of there for a while," Mari shrugged.

"Problem?"

"Not for me," Mari said, then noted the questioning looks and elaborated; "The Hawks decided to roost in Detroit. Let's just say the city isn't big enough for the three of us and all the baggage between them."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Oliver offered.

Mari said she'd think about it. She usually worked alone, but she understood the usefulness of having a team. Laurel and Felicity exchanged conspiring grins behind Mari's back. They were more than willing to bribe her into staying – they missed having another female presence on the team.

BC-GA-BC-GA

"So, Mari's in town. That's great," Thea said between yawns as she settled on the opposite end of the couch. Laurel and Oliver were snuggled on the other end.

"Mmm. I suggested we arrange a girls' night soon. Felicity wants to do karaoke," Laurel mentioned as she licked a spoon. She'd had a post-patrol craving for Rocky Road and was eating away with gusto.

Oliver wasn't hungry, but he enjoyed the opportunity to just hold her. Thea had woken to their soft murmurs and investigated. They hadn't seen each other much these last few says outside of work, so she'd joined them to talk. "How did tonight go?"

"Rory did good. He's got the cool head and temperament for this," Laurel noted.

"He needs more training outside the rags, a lot more than Rene or Curtis, but in his suit, he's nearly unstoppable," Oliver added.

"And the others?"

"Curtis buckled down on his physical training, he's as field ready as he can be in that regard. He tends to overthink when he's not behind a computer, but he's been working on that," Laurel answered. She'd done most of Mr. Terrific's field training because she had the better patience.

"Rene is being a pain," Oliver grumbled. He had a few other choice words which he chose not to verbalize.

"Felicity says he's a lot like Roy was in the beginning. A lot of raw potential but resistant to refinement," Thea mentioned. Thea and Felicity had kept in touch, but the younger Queen talked to John more as they'd developed a close relationship when Oliver and Felicity were off in Ivy Town.

"He has no respect for our authority and experience. He has no discipline, despite being former military," Oliver said.

"He was dishonorably discharged from the Navy," Laurel reminded him, setting her empty bowl aside.

"Have you asked him why he wants to be a vigilante?" Thea wanted to know.

"We've tried. He's not interested in sharing."

"We're holding off on asking Felicity to dig into his personal life. We want to build trust with him the right way," Laurel anticipated the next question.

"We won't have a choice if he doesn't change his attitude soon," Oliver sighed. He wrapped his arms around Laurel and she linked their fingers.

As Laurel nestled her head against Oliver's shoulder, they switched the topic to Thea's day. The three of them continued to talk until Laurel was half asleep and Thea almost nodding off. Oliver corralled them both to bed for a few hours of restful sleep. Unfortunately, the next day brought several unpleasant surprises.

BC-GA-BC-GA

Oliver slapped the folder onto the table before Rene. "Open it," Oliver commanded. When Rene wouldn't, he flipped to the picture of a dead man. Rene blanched and looked away. "Don't like to admire your handiwork?"

"I didn't do that," Rene shoved the folder away.

"Don't lie to us, Rene. The police reported Sampson fighting a man in a hockey mask before he fell into the chemical bath," Laurel snapped. The rest of the team watched from the sidelines.

"He had it coming. If you'd listened to me –

"Listened to you? You should've been listening to us!" Oliver interjected.

"Last night's test wasn't just a lesson for Rory."

"What now?" Rene shot Laurel a confused look.

"Derek Sampson was a middle man. One the DA wanted to flip to get several of Church's bigger distributors. Well, guess what? You can't flip a dead man," Oliver spelled it out for him.

"I didn't know."

"You weren't supposed to. No one besides the DA, the ACU, and myself were to know. That's why we had to take him down carefully, so that no one suspected a leak to the vigilantes."

"Did you know?" Felicity felt the need to ask Laurel.

"No. I didn't need to. I trusted Oliver had a reason for his plan and that he'd share it when he could."

"I spent an hour convincing DA Chase not to send the ACU after you," Oliver informed Rene. It had been an uphill battle considering how little Oliver had had in his arsenal. Luckily, Adrian Chase seemed more open minded to the current necessity of vigilantes. "I had to convince him that this new player wasn't a loose cannon, a danger to the city."

"It was an accident," Rene tried to defend his position. Laurel snorted. "That doesn't make your case better."

"I'm sorry," Rene hung his head; defeated.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Your actions reflect on the rest of us," Laurel reminded him.

"If you can't abide by our rules, then you shouldn't be on this team, or wearing a mask."

They benched Rene for the evening and he didn't even put up a fight. Oliver took Rory and Curtis into the field for more training. Laurel called Mari to see if she had any ideas for how they might salvage the drug case without Sampson. They didn't want to make any decisions about Rene right then. They knew they needed to cool down or they might make a verdict they regretted.

BC-GA-BC-GA

Black Canary laid on her stomach on top of a metal container. She was taking pictures of men coming and going from a warehouse. The photos were being transmitted in real time back to Overwatch. A facial recognition program was matching the faces to names, the better to identify those in Church's crew. There was a gust of wind, the flap of wings, and then Vixen joined Black Canary. The woman in yellow pulled out a piece of paper and quickly sketched a map of the area.

"The setup's a little different in every port, but I think I've got this one figured out. There are containers to the west of the warehouse which haven't been moved in months. They're where Church's men store the drugs and repackage them before distribution," Vixen circled the boxes on her paper.

Black Canary paused to fix the location in her mind. "You said Church hides his drugs inside legit inventory. Then swaps the inventory with clean merchandise to match the papers on file."

"The trick is figuring out when the drugs are in, because two out of three swaps are regular inventory to keep everyone on their toes. Like a card trick, we need to figure out a way to keep our eyes on the queen of hearts."

"And if we find the man in charge of the port, we'll find our card," Black Canary concluded.

Tonight, appeared to be a regular night. No special deliveries. Still, the stakeout gave the women time to familiarize themselves with the wharf and plant a few listening devices.

"_Ladies, I hate to interrupt but we've got a disturbance down at Starling General_," Overwatch disrupted the stakeout. "We're on your way," Black Canary responded.

Vixen accessed the spirit of an eagle, then carried Black Canary as they flew to the rescue. When they landed, Overwatch fed them more details on the location of the disturbance which had the hospital's security requesting S.W.A.T. What problem required the specialized police unit wasn't available, but the women felt confident they could handle the issue. Black Canary and Vixen split up, coming at the second level of the hospital's east wing from two directions. The sounds of gunfire had them rushing into the fray.

"_Is that Sampson_?" Overwatch asked unnecessarily in their ears. Both guards were shooting the stardust dealer center mass to no avail. As she spoke, Sampson bodily lifted one of the guards and tossed the employee down the hall.

Black Canary pressed against the wall before she was plowed over. With a roar, Sampson head-butted the other security guard and he crumpled. "You get them, I'll take him," Vixen indicated the guards and Sampson. Derek turned around at Vixen's voice, understanding what she'd meant, and charged at her. Black Canary headed for the guard who'd flown down the hall. He was still conscious, but he had to lean on her as they limped to the nearest elevator. Then Black Canary hauled the second man back to the elevator, fireman-style – a feat only possible thanks to her new strength.

Meanwhile, Vixen was having a tough time bringing down Sampson. She'd summoned the strength of a gorilla, but it was as if he didn't feel any of her blows. He laughed as each punch landed, just as he'd laughed with each new bullet hole in his chest. He was at least winded when Vixen suckered him in the solar plexus. The punch also angered him, and he hammered back. His jabs were sloppy but powerful. He managed to clip Vixen's chin, disorienting her. Then he wrapped one fist around her neck.

Sampson lifted Vixen off her feet, grinning ferally as she choked. She scratched at his arm and kicked his chest to no avail. Blackspots were dancing across her vision when Black Canary returned to the fight. Canary sucked in a breath and screamed. The scream was directed at Derek but caught Vixen on the edge. Sampson was blasted off his feet and lost his grip on Vixen. The vigilante dropped to her feet and skidded in the same direction as Sampson, though not as far. Black Canary raced to her friend's side, then blasted Sampson with a second, stronger cry as he rose to his feet. He exploded through a wall to the night outside.

"Vixen?" Black Canary knelt. "Okay," Vixen croaked, eyes watering as she took deep breaths into her air-starved lungs; "Get . . .him."

Black Canary trotted to the new egress point in the hospital and looked at the rubble below. She cursed. Sampson was gone. "Overwatch access the cameras outside the east wing. Find out where Sampson's gone."

"_On it. You many want to get out of there. S.W.A.T.'s one minute out_."

Black Canary hauled Vixen to her feet and they darted into the shadows. They paused in an alley a mile out from the hospital. Vixen bent double, a little woozy from so much work with too little recovery time.

"_I can't believe what I'm seeing. Please don't tell me zombies are real now. I'm rather fond of my brain_," Overwatch fretted over their open coms channel.

"He's not a zombie," Green Arrow assured her as he, Ragman, and Mr. Terrific joined the women in the alley. "We followed his blood trail two blocks from the hospital. He hotwired a car and took off. Whatever he is now, he still has all his faculties from before."

"Any ideas on how we stop him?" Mr. Terrific asked.

BC-GA-BC-GA

Both SCPD and Team Arrow were on the hunt for Derek Sampson the next day. He remained out of sight until cameras caught him near one of Palmer Tech's Applied Science buildings. He was gone before the vigilantes arrived, and SCPD discovered a centrifuge missing. The team put two and two together easily enough.

"He's trying to recreate the process that enhanced him," Felicity voiced the sobering thought.

"That's just what this city needs. Another army of super-soldiers," Curtis deadpanned. He was tinkering with a device to help himself think.

"Then at least we know where he'll be going. He'll need to use the same chemical bath," Oliver nodded to Felicity who started remotely monitoring the factory of said chemicals.

"He'll also need stardust," Rene said. Then self-consciously added; "He had at least a kilo on him when he went it." It was all hands on-deck with suped-up Sampson on the loose, even if certain members of the team were leery of the hot-head.

"SCPD is going to make the same conclusions. We should talk to Pike. Convince him to let us handle Sampson while they get the idiots signing up for his science experiment," Laurel suggested. After a thought, Oliver tilted his head in agreement. They didn't need to discuss that they'd both be going to talk with the police captain. "I know the public mostly likes us, but will the police really look the other way?" Curtis wondered.

"We have a metahuman and two heavy-hitters. Pike will see the benefit," Oliver spoke with confidence. He knew Pike wouldn't want to risk his men and women when there more qualified individuals. Oliver and Laurel would need to word their offer as a way to accept help without appearing to – Laurel's strong suit, not his.

"Assuming this Pike agrees, how are we going to stop Sampson?" Mari rasped slightly, gently rubbing her sore throat.

"He's stronger but I don't think he's faster," Laurel thought back to what she'd seen the night before.

"He bleeds which means he's not invincible," Oliver noted. "But my punches didn't phase him and neither did the shots he took. Like he didn't feel them," Mari warned.

"Maybe he can't. Feel pain, that is," Felicity speculated. An idea which made sense. "How do you stop a super man who can't feel pain?" Rene wondered, knowing this problem was all his fault.

"You use his strengths to find his weakness," Laurel answered after some consideration. She looked to Oliver and another silent conversation seemed to pass between them – an awareness of how the other thought built on a lifetime of friendship. Oliver smiled grimly, understanding what Laurel had in mind.

"A man who can't feel still needs his muscles to work."

Their final plan wasn't full-proof – but then what plan ever worked out the way they wanted? They arrived early and found more willing test subjects than they would've like. Yet with six of them, the odds were in their favor. Wild Dog was on his best behavior, playing well with all the others. Derek Sampson was the last man standing and had to face the duet of Black Canary and Green Arrow. She engaged him head-on while the Green Arrow ducked in and out of the fight. Before he knew it, Sampson found himself on the ground, unable to move as key muscles in his arms and legs had been cut without his notice.

When the SCPD stormed in a short while later, they found Sampson and his would-be soldiers neatly tied-up and waiting for them.

BC-GA-BC-GA

"I think it's time we take a vote," Laurel announced as the team returned to the Bunker.

"On what?" Felicity swiveled around in her chair.

"Wild Dog."

"You want to kick me out," Rene accused, crossing his arms.

"You're hot-headed and reckless. You refuse to listen to our experience and have shown no willingness to change. This situation with Sampson proves you're a liability to the team," Laurel said coolly, though not unkindly. Just a statement of facts as she saw them. Rene opened his mouth to argue, angrily, but Laurel cut him off. "We're voting to see if you deserve a second chance. Your actions affect all of us, so it's only fair we all get a voice in whether you stay."

"Does that mean we get a voice?" Curtis gestured to himself, Rory, and Mari.

"Count me out. I only just got here and haven't decided if I'm going to stick around," Mari waved off the responsibility. She went to change.

"In this, you do," Oliver answered. He thought Laurel had jumped the gun on a team vote, though they had discussed having one. He didn't say anything because he wanted to present a united front.

"Okay, all in favor of giving Rene a second chance?" Felicity asked. She raised her hand immediately.

Oliver and Rory also raised their hands. They all looked to Laurel and Curtis.

"When I first became Black Canary, I was angry and grieving. Everyone kept telling me to give up and so I bit off more than I could chew," Laurel looked Rene in the eye; "I see a lot of me in you, that same anger and grief. You have the potential to be a great vigilante, but I think you should get those negative emotions out of your system first. Before you make the same mistakes that I did."

"You're a jerk," Curtis shrugged, seeing no need for further explanation.

"Dude, if you had to listen to you for hours, you'd bee the same way," Rene snarked.

"Well, the majority wins. You get to stay," Felicity announced before the recruits could get into another argument.

"You know, maybe we should do some team-building exercise. Something fun, to get to know each other better, outside of training," Rory suggested.

"Maybe we should, but nothing too public," Oliver agreed. He looked to Felicity and Laurel who nodded. The idea had merit.

"I'm not doing a trust fall with you," Rene informed his fellow recruits.

While the recruits headed to change, bickering over what team exercises would count as "fun", the three full members of Team Arrow lingered. Oliver unzipped his jacket, joining Laurel on one of the safety rails. They'd discussed his and her concerns about Rene, but she'd never made the connection to herself before. "When I told you not to take up Sara's mantle, I was trying to protect you from the mistakes she and I made."

"I know that now, but I didn't see it that way at the time," Laurel admitted. She'd only realized how much Rene reminded her of herself while they were prepping to stop Sampson once and for all.

"What made you think Rene would respond any different?" Felicity wondered.

"He's not me. He could take another path."

"He's picked this path, Pretty Bird. All we can do is train him and watch out for him. He'll have to learn from his mistakes, the way we all have," Oliver rubbed Laurel's arm.

"You were threatening to kick him off the team earlier," Laurel recalled.

"To get him to think, to realize what he had to lose. I'm trying to learn from my mistakes with you."

Laurel pressed a kiss to his lips. She'd do her best to follow his lead when it came to Rene. The two of them would talk more about the situation and her realization in private. They were still working out the kinks of their co-leadership, but they were determined to work as a cohesive partnership no matter their disagreements.

BC-GA-BC-GA

The weekend arrived with little fanfare. Laurel and Oliver woke to find Thea on her way out with an overnight bag.

"I reconnected with friends from my Verdant days. They had a spare ticket to Coldplay. I should be back tomorrow, late in the evening."

"You know, you could take a couple days off, make a vacation of it. I'm sure your boss will approve," Oliver half-teased.

"I'll take a day off when you do, from both jobs," Thea retorted. Laurel chuckled, she had him there. "Oh, before I go. Thought you two might want to know – you made the tabloids, twice." Thea cheekily handed over a less-than-reputable magazine.

Oliver grumbled under his breath and barely glanced at the headline. He hugged Thea, then went to make breakfast. Laurel skimmed the short articles, her eyebrows rising before she snorted derisively. Thea laughed at her reaction, hugged Laurel, and sauntered out the door. Laurel walked into the kitchen, reading the articles more in-depth.

"Well, honey, it looks like we're fighting."

"We are? Over what this time?" Oliver begrudgingly played along.

"Tobias Church."

"Tobias Church?" now Oliver looked confused. Laurel smirked. "Uh-huh. Apparently, we can't agree on how to handle the newest threat to the city. That's why I've been spotted more often with a man in a red jacket with a "T" on the back."

"Are you reading an article about the Black Canary and Green Arrow?"

"Am I?"

"Laurel," Oliver growled in that way she loved, which sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. She laughed and nodded. "You should hear the story about us."

"Do I have to?"

"Apparently, we're expecting a love child and planning a secret wedding."

He shook his head. "I don't know why you and Thea enjoy that trash."

"I used to hate them actually. All that idle speculation and gossip, especially when I saw people judging me based on those half-truths," Laurel wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and looked him in the eyes; "They don't bother me anymore because I know the truth. You love me with all your being, as I love you. There are no more secrets between us, and complete trust. People can say and think what they want but we're in this together."

"Always," Oliver promised. Then he kissed her deeply.


	2. Part Two

_Disclaimer: see part one._

**A/N:** I'm not sure when Susan Williams appeared on Arrow, but in this version of events, she doesn't appear, at all . . . at least not in Season 5, but if I continue this story onward, I might give her an arc later …. Hmmm.

And some of you make not like what I do with Felicity in the upcoming chapters, or how I portray her, but I'm not doing it to spite the character. I have plans for real growth with Felicity and that requires acknowledging the less perfect aspect of her attitudes, which I feel the show occasionally revealed and then glossed over in favor of Oliver-whumping. Please don't bash me in the reviews, but any constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Thanks to all who read!

* * *

Part Two

Laurel stepped off the elevator in a cream blouse and gray dress pants. She wore her hair in a serious bun and carried a matching business briefcase underneath the coat on her arm. A couple of the city aides smiled in greeting as Laurel headed for Thea's office. She rapped on the chief-of-staff's door frame. "Laurel? Is it lunch time already?" Thea looked up from the report on her desk.

"Not quite. My last interview had to cancel," Laurel set her things down in one of Thea's chairs. "I saw Ollie was busy, so I thought I'd see if you'd like to join us for lunch?"

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your date," Thea said but Laurel waved away her concern; "It's hardly a date when the paparazzi monitor our every gesture, speculating. Besides, Ollie and I will be happier knowing you ate one full meal today."

"Why do I feel like you've joined the Food Police? That used to be just Ollie's job," Thea grumbled lightly.

"A balanced diet is important with all that we do and feeding us helps him curb those protective instincts of his."

"But why do you help him?" Thea wanted to know. She understood her brother better now and knew he liked to show his love with words and actions.

"Because the more I help him focus on you, the less time he has to worry over me," Laurel answered with an unapologetic, cheeky grin.

"You keep telling yourself that," Thea smirked, then checked her clock. "Speaking of, I'd say it's time we rescued him from the new DA."

Thea grabbed a file off her desk and led Laurel to the private door into Oliver's office. She knocked once before sticking her head in. "I've got the new stats on waste management services you asked for – I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No, you're fine. We're done here," Oliver answered. Laurel could hear the frustration underlying his tone. Not with Thea, and she didn't think the new DA. Oliver rather liked Adrian. Something else, then.

Laurel and Thea stepped into the mayor's office. DA Chase smiled at them. "Thea, good to see you again. And Laurel Lance, a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Laurel shook Adrian's hand. He had a firm grip and an affable attitude, yet something in his gaze made Laurel uncomfortable. She brushed off the feeling as Chase left. She wasn't going to make a mountain out of a molehill – her night job tended to stir up paranoia at inconvenient times. That was all.

"So, what was that about?" Thea asked her brother.

"Lt. Conahan's case. The investigation has stalled," Oliver explained. Conahan had been an ACU detective. He'd been murdered weeks ago with a homemade throwing star. Team Arrow had conducted their own investigation as Oliver had a feeling this wasn't the last that they'd seen of the killer. The team had trusted his instincts, but they'd come up with nothing so far.

"Something will turn up, eventually, babe," Laurel hugged Oliver's arm and they shared a quick kiss.

"I just hope that something isn't another dead body," Oliver sighed. That earlier frustration was more pronounced. Laurel rubbed a soothing hand up and down his arm.

GA-BC-GA-BC

Later, Oliver and Laurel walked arm-in-arm down the street. It was the wee hours of the morning and they should've been getting some sleep, but they'd been called to an important meeting. Less than an hour before they'd completed a successful bust on one of Church's hideouts; they'd missed the crime lord but rounded up several of his men. When they'd returned to the Bunker, they'd found a message from Lyla. Now, Oliver and Laurel let themselves into the safehouse Lyla had specified in her message.

They were both well-aware of the ARGUS agents patrolling the perimeter but pretended otherwise. They found Lyla working on a secure computer in the living room. She saved her work, then gestured for them to join her in the kitchen. There she activated a counter-surveillance device and white noise generator.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked. There was an extra level of stress weighing on Lyla that hadn't been there the last time they saw her.

"It's Johnny. He's in trouble," Lyla proceeded to explain what had happened to her husband in the Middle East. A general had been selling US technology and weapons to the highest bidder. John had caught on and been framed to take the fall. He'd confessed as much to Lyla, but proving it was another matter; "General Walker covered his tracks well. Even with ARGUS resources, I haven't been able to produce hard evidence that would exonerate John, and my focus has to be on recovering the missing tech." Sometimes, Lyla really hated her job.

"Do you want us to take over the case? I'm sure Nyssa still has contacts in the region," Laurel offered.

"No, I want Oliver to help me break John out of prison." Lyla laid out her intentions with calm resolve.

Laurel and Oliver looked at her, startled. "Lyla, are you sure? John would be a fugitive, which wouldn't help his case," Laurel spoke softer, despite the precautions Lyla had taken. They were discussing treason after all. Going against the very government Lyla served.

"I've studied Walker. This isn't the first time he's done this. He gets away with it because he doesn't leave loose ends," Lyla said, and Laurel nodded in understanding. A man like Walker could arrange for John to die, even in a secure military prison.

"What else?" Oliver asked. He could tell Lyla was holding something back. She sighed. "I talked with Johnny. He doesn't want out. He's willing to take his chances, so that he can pay his penance."

She didn't need to remind them of the reason why. John had killed his own brother in cold-blood and the guilt ate at him. He would see this as justice for his crime, but it wasn't.

"What's the plan?" Oliver asked without hesitation.

GA-BA-GA-BC

Felicity sat in her chair and crossed her arms. By the time Oliver finished explaining the plan to free John, she was shaking her head in disagreement. "Are you listening to yourself?" she asked rhetorically. "You're going to break who knows how many federal laws for a man who doesn't want to be rescued. What happens if you get caught? Then the whole team will be at risk."

"Oliver and Lyla know what they're doing, and John isn't thinking clearly. While he sits in jail, paying for a crime he didn't commit, true justice is denied. Walker is free to do this again. If John wants to pay for his actions, then he should confess to ordering the hit on Andy," Laurel argued. Most of the world believed Andy Diggle died at the end of Deadshot's scope. The public didn't know about his connection to H.I.V.E. If John wanted to pay for Andy's death, he could confess to having his brother killed and pay his penance with a half-truth, but Laurel didn't think he would. It wasn't a physical prison he needed; he just wasn't ready to see that on his own.

"This is John's choice. I say we should respect it," Felicity retorted.

"Really, Felicity? Where was that respect when I chose to submit to Ra's to save Thea's life?" Oliver called her out and she had no reply to that; "This isn't about letting John decide how he pays his guilt. I don't want to make him a fugitive, but I want him to survive so we can prove he's innocent of these charges."

"This is still a big risk."

"John would take it for any of us."

Laurel and Oliver told the recruits and Mari about the situation next. Felicity frowned in the background but didn't voice her dissent. She felt the situation with Oliver had been completely different and her actions justified, yet she knew the others wouldn't see it that way. At least when Diggle asked, she'd be able to say she tried to talk them out of it.

GA-BC-GA-BC

Oliver was gone, probably beginning his infiltration of the prison with Lyla backing him up. As far as Star City was concerned, their mayor was laid-up in his apartment with the flu. Laurel was keeping herself busy and distracted as she cleaned and reorganized Oliver's old campaign office. Mari had volunteered to help as she was settling in and not due to start her job until the next week.

"Is having an active office above your secret lair really the best idea?" Mari wondered as they moved several filing cabinets into place. It was a rather impressive sight as each woman single-handedly moved what would've normally taken two men.

"I'm a known workaholic. No one will question if I decide to stay late and Oliver and some of our friends come to visit. That will save us the effort of sneaking in each night. Plus, with our new security measures, it should deter any unwanted guests," Laurel replied.

"I would not count on that," Nyssa said dryly. Laurel and Mari swiveled to see the former Heir to the Demon lounging against the open front door. She smiled at their surprise. She was dressed in regular clothes; jeans and a white shirt.

"Nyssa," Laurel walked over with a smile and a hug. "Dinah, it is good to see you," Nyssa returned the hug. "And who is your friend?"

"Nyssa Raatko, this is Mari McCabe. Mari, this is my blood-sister, Nyssa."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard some interesting stories from Laurel and Thea," Mari offered a hand to shake.

"You have? Ah, I see you wear the Anasazi necklace. I believe I've heard some stories of you as well." Mari smirked, pleased her reputation proceeded her. "You're reopening the office. Not another campaign, I hope."

"No, I'm restarting CNRI, the City Necessitated Resources Initiative. I'll be offering free legal aid and other services to the people of the Glades," Laurel explained. Her excitement bubbled out as she pointed to different areas of the office and described what would be going there. She couldn't help it. She finally felt like she would be bringing positive changes to the city in all aspects of her life.

"This new ambition suits you, sister," Nyssa grinned. Mari hid her chuckled behind a cough.

"Sorry, I can get a bit carried away. What brought you here?"

"Business, I'm afraid. I could use your and Oliver's help with a delicate problem, if you're able?"

"Oliver's on his own assignment right now, but I'll help you. And Mari could fill-in for him?" Laurel looked at Mari to see if she was okay with the offer. Mari nodded; "Of course, I'll help."

"Are you certain? I would not ask you to leave your city unprotected."

"The team has expanded since we last talked. If you want help, you'll have it. The recruits can watch the city for one night."

"They're going to love that. Mom and Dad away, leaving them to play," Mari teased.

Laurel laughed, but she did make a mental note to leave some ground rules with Felicity. She'd also ask Thea to keep an eye on them. That would cover the usual mayhem of Star City and some of the less usual.

GA-BC-GA-BC

The League of Assassins had endured for nearly two thousand years until Nyssa disbanded them. Despite their name, the League had been more than killers-for-hire. They lived by a strict code of honor. Perhaps their moral foundations didn't align with those of most of the world, but they existed to protect the world in their own way. The League's ways were the only way Nyssa truly knew. Ingrained in her since birth, even with the League gone, she found herself following their customs.

Some of her beloved's influence had changed her, and so had her exposure to vigilantism when training her sister and Thea. Nyssa now used her skills to wage war on the worst humanity had to offer – rapists and molesters, abusers, and human traffickers were of particular interest to her. She didn't kill all her targets, but those who lived often wished they were dead once she was through with them. For the last few months, she'd been hunting traffickers from Vlatvia. The Vlatvians were some of the worst, trading weapons, drugs, and people to and from America.

Nyssa had considered taking out the known head of the organization and his lieutenants, but that wouldn't stop the business. Law enforcement presented the better alternative, provided she could help them capture enough of the malefactors and their illegal cargo. "The Vlatvians are too-well protected in their home country. I suspect a high-ranking government official, but I haven't been able to identify whom."

"So, if you turned them over to Vlatvian officials, the case would never see the light of day," Vixen inferred.

"Correct, but I do not believe they hold as much power in America. Perhaps a few bribed police officers, and likely a politician, based on the whispers I gleaned."

"Overwatch will be able to help you find those on the Vlatvian payroll, but her evidence won't stand up in court," Black Canary said. Nyssa nodded, then started outlining her plans for the evening.

The Vlatvians were bringing in several shipments of drugs and guns this evening. Nyssa wanted to tag the individual crates to see where the imports were taken and then put pressure on those who bought from the Vlatvians. She also wanted to interrogate one of the lieutenants, or more accurately, she wanted Black Canary to get information on what happened to the people the Vlatvians trafficked.

"If you interrogate a leader, you run the risk of them changing their routes and going to ground to keep from being caught," Vixen cautioned.

"I'm counting on it."

"You're tracking their next human shipment, aren't you?" Black Canary smiled knowingly at her sister. "Once they reach their destinations, I'll let you and Oliver rescue them," Nyssa mentioned for Vixen's benefit. "They'll try to burrow deeper, revealing more of their network to me. Then I'll let them think we've all given up. They'll grow confident again, and laxer. After which, I'll close my trap."

Vixen nodded in approval, not pressing Nyssa for details she didn't need to share. She knew cases like this were generally fluid until the fighting began. The three of them continued to watch the Vlatvians for a while. The night shift had recently started, and the women wanted their targets lulled into a state of midnight boredom and lethargy.

They observed their marks from a safe distance, far enough that soft conversations weren't a danger. They swapped several stories about some of the cases they'd worked, together and apart. Trading tricks they'd learned for investigations and fights.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with the new outfit?" Vixen looked at Black Canary.

"It started out as a few suggestions from my doppelganger," she said. Then had to explain the infinite multiverse to Vixen – Nyssa already knew. "It took Ollie and me a couple weeks to get through to her, but she was doing better when we sent her back to Earth-Two. Before she left, she told me she'd been a vigilante prior to Zoom pressuring her into his service. She knew of a compound as strong as Kevlar but more flexible. I asked Cisco to incorporate the material into my suit, so I could wear Sara's jacket again."

"And the fishnets?" Nyssa asked teasingly. "That was a joke from my doppelganger, but they've grown on me," Black Canary patted one leg where fishnets covered the exterior of her skintight pants.

"Why do you still wear the collar?"

"I don't think Star City is ready to know I'm a metahuman. Not with the anti-meta sentiment on the rise."

"Well, I like the yellow accents you added," Vixen quipped.

"The red lipstick though, seems unnecessary and a little vain."

"I know, but the dark lipsticks all leave stains that are difficult to explain."

"Really? What brand do you use? Because I've never had problems removing mine," Vixen commented.

"I meant from skin," Black Canary replied with a satisfied grin, though Oliver hadn't felt the same. Her friends chuckled.

The conversation again turned, this time to regular jobs, an experience Nyssa was considering trying. Then the time was right for them to enact their plan. It began with a distraction as Nyssa and Black Canary slipped into place. They were in Hub City, so it wasn't hard to arrange a fight with some lowlifes near the Vlatvian-controlled docks. Vixen made certain to keep the scuffle noisy and interesting, dragging it out longer than necessary to draw the Vlatvians' attention. Nyssa was a shadow, planting her trackers. Black Canary found the lieutenant in charge but had to wait until he was alone before commencing her interrogation.

GA-BC-GA-BC

Thea realized she'd made a mistake as she pushed her bike faster.

Laurel and Ollie had asked her to back-up the team while they were out of town. She'd agreed, thinking they'd only need an extra hand in the field if Church retaliated for the bust. Instead, Church had pulled one over them with the weapons found on his men. Thea had been at the office when she received word of the explosion in Evidence. She alerted Felicity, then had to soothe/fight the city council while covering for Oliver's absence. By the time Thea checked-in on the team, the recruits were out in the field. They were canvasing Church's previous hideouts, looking for a lead on the stolen armory.

"Has Laurel or Ollie been looped in?" Thea asked, joining Felicity in the Bunker. Felicity replied in the negative. "Why not?"

"The recruits can handle this. They know what they're doing, and they deserve this chance to prove themselves," Felicity replied, fingers whizzing about the keyboard as she worked her own search. She didn't miss Thea's frown. "Come on, Speedy, you know how cautious they can be – they're helicopter-parents, but the recruits have got this."

Felicity wasn't wrong. Oliver and Laurel could be overprotective to the point of smothering. Thea knew they didn't want to repeat the mistakes they'd made in the past – letting Thea and Laurel into the field unprepared. But Thea didn't know where the recruits were in their training, Felicity did. Thea trusted Felicity's judgement and went to suit up. They could still use an extra body out there.

Speedy was in the field when Church attacked the ACU precinct.

"We need to call Canary or Arrow. Now," Speedy said as she sped towards trouble. Wild Dog and Ragman were already onsite. They'd been closest to the precinct.

"_There's no time_," Overwatch replied.

"Call them anyway!"

"_I've been doing this longer than you, Speedy. I know what needs to be done_," Overwatch replied. Her tone told Speedy she wasn't going to make those calls.

Grumbling under her breath, Speedy turned off her mic and yanked out her burner phone. She speed-dialed Black Canary. "Come on, come on. Pick up."

"_Speedy? I'm in the middle of something_," Black Canary answered. There was some grunting and a lot of swearing on her end.

"It's Church."

"_Hold on_," Black Canary said. She apparently set the phone aside but didn't hang up, because Speedy heard the beatdown that ensued.

There was a thud and what sounded like a chair cracking. A couple punches, several solid thuds, and groans followed. Then something heavy clanged against something metal. There was a short inhale, a sonic kiss, and glass shattered before a body thumped to the ground. A man cursed at Black Canary in an unfamiliar tongue until he was suddenly shut off.

"_What were you saying_?" Black Canary asked. Speedy gave her the cliff notes. "_Vixen and I won't make it in time. You take charge. I'll call Arrow now_."

They ended the call and only then did Speedy realize she hadn't heard anything from Overwatch or the recruits in a while. She got a bad feeling and pushed her bike faster. She reached the precinct and found no one in sight. Wild Dog and Ragman had left their earlier position and Mr. Terrific, who should've arrived before her, was nowhere to be found.

"Overwatch, where are the recruits?" she growled.

She didn't need to wait for an answer. The renewed gunfire inside the building told her all she needed to know.

GA-BC-GA-BC

Breaking in and out of a military prison was in fact the easiest part of Oliver's day. Convincing John to leave was a herculean task, which he barely managed. John truly believed he deserved this punishment; a karmic death sentence. Oliver tried reasoning with him using Laurel's argument about justice being denied for Walker and his crimes. Per Lyla's suggestion, he tried guilt-tripping John with JJ's future (with her husband's life on the line, Lyla was open to any and all manipulations). John refused to leave both times. The clock was running out, so Oliver made his Hail Mary pass.

He sat down on John's bed.

"What are you doing? You need to get going before the next guard sweep," John told him.

"I'm not going. You've watched my back all these years, John. Now, I'm going to watch yours. You don't want to leave, fine. Then I'm staying to keep you alive until the team finds a way to prove you're innocent."

Oliver's gamble paid off. John may have believed justice would find Walker in the end and that Lyla and his friends would teach JJ who his father truly was, but he wouldn't risk his brother. John agreed to leave to protect the one brother who was truer than the brother of blood who'd betrayed him.

Lyla was pleased to hold John again, but also a little ticked at him for nearly staying behind. They headed for a safehouse outside Star City and were almost there when Laurel called Oliver. He swore as she fed him the details and looked over at Lyla in the driver's seat.

"I know it's a risk, but I need us to make a detour."

"What's wrong?" John asked from the back of the van where he hid out of sight.

"Church has his men attacking the ACU. Felicity sent in the recruits, alone. They're pinned down with the remaining survivors, but Thea can't rescue them unaided."

"Where's Laurel?"

"In flight from Hub City. She and Mari were helping Nyssa."

Lyla redirected the van towards the precinct. Speedy waved them to the backside of the building where Oliver and John jumped out in ski masks and ARGUS gear, since neither had their suits.

"They're trapped on the other side of this wall. Mr. Terrific had a plan, it's a bad one, but they can't hold their position much longer," Speedy explained swiftly; "Terrific and Wild Dog are going to distract Church's men while Rags protects the detectives and Chase. I'm going to blow a hole in the wall. We can load them into the van."

Speedy was right. They didn't have time for a better plan. She used an explosive arrow and created a small opening for two bodies to crawl through at a time. John and Oliver helped the four men from the hole to the back of the van. Then Ragman crawled out with Wild Dog hot on his tail. "Where's Terrific?"

"I dunno. He was right behind me!"

A spray of bullets sent them diving for cover. Two of the officers were critical and Church's men could easily pin them in from either side of the building. They couldn't stay. Oliver ordered everyone to squeeze into the van, then Lyla evacuated them from the battlefield.

GA-BC-GA-BC

The first time she let Mari fly her, Laurel had been too focused on the disturbance at Starling General to notice the actual flight. From Hub City to Star City, her thoughts were preoccupied with what was happening to the recruits, but this flight was longer and briefly distracted her. She'd been hang-gliding with Sara once and spend a long weekend in Aspen riding the slopes with Oliver. There were elements of each of those experiences in flying, but nothing would ever quite compare to the exhilaration of the wind on her face, city lights blurring miles below, and the ethereal beauty of Mari's eagle form surrounding them. For a moment, Laurel felt at peace, capable of conquering any problem; a true bird of prey.

Her coms chirped when they reached the edge of Star City. She contacted Felicity immediately for an update. That was when they learned what had happened to Curtis. Lyla had let the team out once they reached a more defensible position, then she'd taken the police officers and the DA to get medical care. Oliver and Diggle had led the others back to the precinct. They'd been gone maybe five, six minutes tops. It didn't matter. Church's men were gone. Only the dead remained. And Mr. Terrific was nowhere to be found, nor was Curtis.

"Church must've taken him. Alive. He wouldn't have bothered with a dead man," Oliver said matter-of-factly, not callously, as Mari and Laurel entered the Bunker.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"To torture him for information," Rene replied rationally.

"We don't know that," Felicity denied.

"It's the most likely explanation," Mari said, announcing hers and Laurel's arrival. The team shifted around to make room for them.

"Poor Curtis."

"It wouldn't be poor Curtis if you hadn't sent him in there. What were you thinking, Felicity?" Oliver frowned at their computer expert.

"Church moved quickly. I made a judgment call and I stand by it."

"You sent three inexperienced fighters into a bloodbath against Church," Oliver glowered when Felicity crossed her arms and refused to admit her error.

"One of them is a veteran, the other wears protective, _magical_ rags. They could've handled it."

"If they'd know what they were doing, yes, but they didn't, because none of them had been in that kind of situation before."

"They had me," Felicity snapped.

"You?"

"Yes. Me! I've listened to you and helped you out of worse fights than that."

"Listening and helping isn't the same thing as being in the field with your life on the line. You can't see all the variables from your computer screens. That's why the calls are made by someone in the field, with experience. I know my way around a computer, but you don't see me trying to do your job. You shouldn't have tried to do Laurel's and mine."

"Oliver, maybe you should step back. Cool down a little. You're being harder than you need to be," John spoke up the minute Felicity began to crumble under Oliver's accusations.

"No. I'm stating facts, because this is a lesson Felicity needs to learn. And you do too. We aren't going back to the way things were when it was just the three of us. We are a team of different personalities. We may not always agree, but when it counts, we have to be coordinated. We have to trust each other to do our jobs; the ones we're trained for."

"Maybe I don't have the field experience you do, but you're supposed to be training the recruits for that. Instead you and Laurel treat them like their children who have to be led by the hand. You didn't treat Thea that way," Felicity tried to deflect some of the blame, instinctively.

"Which was a mistake. I wasn't ready for the field but was too stubborn to see it. Ollie decided it was better to let me in than risk pushing me out on my own. I would've made fewer mistakes if I'd listened to him," Thea interrupted Felicity, taking away from of her steam.

"You know the same is true for me. We're not making that mistake with Rene, Curtis, and Rory," Laurel added; "If you toss children into the ocean to teach them how to swim, some will learn. Most will drown. We're teaching them in increments. To keep them from getting themselves killed, or others."

"The fact is, there is plenty of blame to share. Laurel told you to call if something major happened, you should've listened, Felicity. Thea should've taken charge the moment she knew what was happening," Oliver lectured tiredly. Thea had the grace to acknowledge her fault, but Felicity continued to look hurt. "Rene, Rory, and Curtis know their limits. They should've realized they couldn't take the precinct alone. But those are the mistakes of the past, mistakes to avoid in the future. Those aren't the problem we need to focus on right now."

With that Oliver directed their energies towards finding Curtis and rescuing him from Tobias Church.

* * *

Oliver had been kidnapped enough times to justify his insistence on redundancy tracking methods. The coms in all their suits were GPS-enabled. They had a second locator attached to their weapon of choice; in Oliver's case, only his bow. They also had a third tag in one boot, which activated several minutes after one's coms were turned off or destroyed.

Mr. Terrific's coms had been torn off his suit and left, undamaged, in the precinct alongside his brass knuckles. The first two means of tracking him, useless. They switched off his coms to activate the third – an issue Felicity promised to address in the next models. Unfortunately, Church and his men had holed-up some place with heavy interference and weak signals. Felicity managed to boost their satellite's scans and found the beacon. By the time the team descended on the location, Church and his men, and Curtis, were gone. Mr. Terrific's suit, including his boots, remained.

Luckily for the team, Vixen could track scents and Curtis had left an ample supply behind in his suit. Vixen led the team to some woods outside Star City. She conducted a recon in the air while Overwatch reconfigured the satellite.

"_I count seventeen heat signatures in the vicinity ahead of you. Eight of them appear to be patrolling in groups of two, creating a box around a clearing. The remaining bodies are in that clearing and they've got a van with them_," Overwatch informed them.

"I counted the same," Vixen concurred as she landed; "All of Church's men are armed. Three are guarding the van. Church is present. So is Curtis. They're making him dig his own grave."

"_Hey, it looks like the patrol guards like to meet up. Only two groups at a time, no more than a few seconds, but it's a gap you can use. Looks like they're going clockwise_."

Vixen scuffed a crude map into the dirt for them. Green Arrow and Black Canary studied it as Overwatch called out new shifts in movements.

"Curtis is our priority. If we strike from the south and east, that will push them back to the van," Green Arrow drew two lines to indicate the paths their joint attack should take.

"That will leave Church and the four men with him between us and Curtis. We should send someone in from the southwest to protect him, and distract them from the opposite side," Black Canary suggested.

"I'll do it. If I push him into the hole, my rags can protect us both," Ragman volunteered.

"I'll back him up, provide cover," Wild Dog offered.

"If I set a flashbang at their feet, you can hit them with a Cry. That will disorient them and give us the upper hand."

"Church will run," Black Canary pointed out. "Good," Green Arrow growled.

They waited until the guards were meeting in the northwest corner. Vixen and Spartan led the attack from the south. Vixen charged them with the speed of a cheetah, slamming the unsuspecting guards off their feet. Spartan was on top of them before they could rise. He clocked one in the jaw, knocking him out cold. The second, Spartan caught in a chokehold until he went down.

Black Canary and Arrow took out the two guards on the eastern perimeter. He used a bolo arrow, which tangled both their feet and toppled them. She darted in and sent them both to the land of the unconscious with her tonfas. At this point, Church and the rest of his men in the clearing realized they were under attack. Church's men laid down suppression fire, forcing the vigilantes to duck behind trees for cover. Curtis did the prudent thing and played dead in his shallow grave.

Vixen shot into the air and landed beyond the van, engaging the remaining guards. One of the men at the van climbed behind the wheel and revved the engine. The other two raised their weapons and moved to defend their boss. Spartan returned fire, drawing their focus. Green Arrow released his flashbang arrow and their enemy was temporarily blinded. Black Canary darted forward before buffeting them with a half-powered scream.

At the same time, Wild Dog covered Ragman as they crouched and ran towards Curtis. He popped off a couple shots at the two men coming from the van – they hadn't been as blinded from the flashbang and had dodged Canary's blast. Ragman jumped on top of Curtis. Then Wild Dog skirted back as the men from the van returned fire. He ducked behind some trees, then moved to help Vixen in subduing her four.

Church regained his bearings to see three experienced vigilantes charging at him and a living mass of terror covering his hostage. He scrambled back to his van and barked at his men to do the same. He was a powerful, ruthless crime lord, but he'd only survived this long by knowing when to fight, and when to flee.

GA-BC-GA-BC

They managed to detain the eight men on patrol and one of the men from the van, whom Wild Dog had wounded. They left the criminals tied-up and called in the location to Captain Pike. They were long gone before the police arrived.

Back at the Bunker, John treated Curtis's wounds. Laurel assisted him to expand upon her first-aid knowledge. Church had tortured Curtis. The vigilante had been electrocuted several times, which had left second-degree burns on his wrists and ankles. Most of his cuts were shallow, though painful. Three of the deeper gashes required stitches. There was nothing they could do about his bruises, except supply him steadily with scotch until his senses dulled. Once his injuries were treated, John asked Laurel to step away while he counselled Curtis on recovering from torture.

"Oliver, 'm sorry," Curtis slurred a short time later. He was making his way to the team table where everyone had gathered. John had to help him stand. "Chu-rch, wanna know who you were. Did'na wanna tell him but hurt so bad. An I did. I told him you GA."

"It's alright, Curtis. You survived, that's all that matters," Oliver assured him, not revealing any upset to this news.

"Here, you should sit," John cautioned. Rene was closest to them, so he pulled out a chair and they helped Curtis into it.

"Did you tell Church anyone else's identity?" Laurel asked gently.

"No," Curtis shook his head violently. Then had to clutch his head with both hands, elbows slumping on the table. "No. He only wanted to know the Green Arrow."

"Makes sense. Tobias knows Black Canary is a threat, but he sees the Green Arrow as an equal," Oliver didn't need to clarify why; she was a woman and Church was man with a limited view on power; "The rest of you are too green and he knows it. He assumed I'm the leader and if he takes me out, the rest of you will waver."

"Fat chance of that," Mari growled. The rest nodded in heartfelt agreement. If Church took out one of their own, it would make tonight taste like a cake-walk.

"So sorry," Curtis sighed sleepily, resting his forehead on the table.

"We should get him home. He's been through enough tonight," Laurel said with concern.

"I'll take him," Rene offered.

"I better come with, explain things to Paul," Felicity said.

"What will you tell him?" Mari wanted to know. "A work accident will have to do, I think," Felicity shrugged. She didn't want to give too many details, not when Curtis wasn't sober enough to remember whatever story they concocted.

"Get back here as soon as you can. We need to discuss our next move," Oliver said.

Felicity nodded. John and Rene were busy hauling Curtis to his feet while the others watched.

GA-BC-GA-BC

Everyone was in regular clothes as they gathered around the table again. Felicity brought a tablet over and was the first to speak. "Tobias Church knows you're the Green Arrow. This is bad-bad. Not like apocalyptic-bad, but way worse than oh-crap I forgot my coat and it's raining bad."

"Felicity," John interrupted her; "You're rambling."

"I am? Oh, I am. Sorry, I'm not really helping the situation."

"It's okay to worry, this is an uncomfortable situation. Though it's not the first time we've been through this dance," Oliver reminded her.

"Really? Who else knows your identity?" Rory wondered.

"All of Ollie's enemies have figured out his identity at some point," Laurel answered.

"Not all," he denied.

"All the major ones did. And not one of them ever thought to make an Oliver and company joke," Laurel retorted with a straight face. John snorted, Rory and Rene shared a befuddled expression, not certain if she was really joking, and Mari chuckled lightly.

"She's right," Felicity agreed equally serious, then the hint of a grin slipped through.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He knew Laurel wasn't making light of the situation. She knew the stakes. She had, however, managed to break the doom-and-gloom atmosphere. "We need to figure out what Church's next move will be."

"We don't have to worry about protecting your family. In fact, Church won't know what hit him if he goes after Thea or Laurel," Mari noted.

"I don't think he'll try that route anyway," Laurel said. "I agree. Church prefers a more direct approach. The more public, the better," Oliver thought back to the unveiling ceremony and the spectacle Church had made there.

"He'll want to take you out, not kidnap you this time," Rene pointed out the biggest issue; "What if he calls you out as GA?"

"He wants me dead, but he won't risk martyring me. He wants the Green Arrow out of his way and Oliver Queen's the easier target," Oliver responded after some contemplation.

"The real question is when will he strike?"

"If he's as efficient as he is direct, then I have an idea of when," Felicity flipped her tablet around. She had Oliver's mayoral schedule open and she'd highlighted an event.

"How do we protect Oliver?" Mari looked around the table. This would be tricky to do without compromising the rest of their identities, especially in the daylight with cameras rolling.

"I met an old friend a few months back," John spoke up, thoughtfully; "He has a skill set that I believe will help us."

GA-BC-GA-BC

The brick building had seen many changes over the years. After the Undertaking, it had gone through extensive remodeling. Then Mayor Blood had run his campaign from the ground office. The building had sat vacant during the Outbreak, before Oliver Queen chose it for his own campaign headquarters. A few touch-ups had gone into the building since then, but not much had been needed for the office was in excellent condition. The windows gleamed, a sign overhead declared its new purpose, and a bright, yellow ribbon stretched across the front door.

A stand had been set up towards the left of the door. Various microphones lined one edge of the stand, attached for the news stations in attendance. Laurel and several members of her nonprofit organization stood behind the mayor, who gave a short wave and smiled for the audience.

"Standing here today, feels a bit like coming home. Five years ago, when I first came home, CNRI is where I found Laurel. She, and all the employees at CNRI, poured their hearts into their work, wanting to make the Glades and this city a better place. It was a sad day when CNRI had to close its doors, but we as a city have come a long way in the last three and a half years."

Smartphones were flashing while cameras recorded the event. Despite the glares and distractions, the mayor noticed a glint from a window across the street; a window in an abandoned building. He smiled, continuing as if nothing were amiss. Behind him, Laurel saw the glint too. She started a meditative breathing cycle to control her racing heart.

"Out of the ashes of CNRI, the City and Neighborhood Revitalization Initiative has been born. CANERI, for short, as I'm sure we're all grateful," this earned him a few chuckles from the press; "CANERI will do more than CNRI did, because we as a people want it to do more. We need it to do more. These new programs, such as employment services and GED prep, will serve as a stepping stone for the people of the Glades and surrounding neighborhoods. Giving those of our people who've suffered the most a chance to better themselves and our city. The challenges they face are the same old problems, but the faces here to help them are familiar ones –

The shots rang out unexpectedly, for the audience. Two loud pops that cracked above the buzzing crowd. The mayor stumbled backwards, shock on his face. Twin red stains appeared on his pristine, white shirt. He crumpled to the ground.

Laurel shrieked and dropped to her knees next to the mayor. (Her scream was entirely human, a cry she'd had to relearn, but one that came all too easily in the moment). Chaos erupted, and the cameras caught it all.

GA-BC-GA-BC

Channel 52 played on the largest screen in the Bunker. A blonde woman in a blue blouse took up most of the footage. She wore a sad face as she delivered her news:

"I've just received word, Mayor Queen succumbed to his injuries on the way to the hospital. There is no news yet on who shot Mayor Queen. Though some suspect Tobias Church may be behind this attack. Church has become more brazen in the last few weeks, even going so far as attacking the ACU. Mayor Queen had been his most public detractor –

The television was shut off. Oliver Queen laid the remote down on the armrest of the chair and rose to his feet. He wasn't alone in the Bunker.

"Must be odd. Them saying you're dead when you're right here," Rene commented thoughtfully.

"Considering my obituary from nine years ago is still floating around out there, not really."

"Well, hopefully they don't have time to print you a new one," a man with Oliver's face said, stepping off the elevator. Rory was right behind him. This other Oliver wore a red-stained white shirt and, without warning, pulled off his face to reveal a different one underneath.

"I'm never gonna be able to un-see that," Rene blanched, moderately disturbed at the unexpected sight.

"Will Chance," the man who had been Oliver offered his hand. "Rene Ramirez," the vigilante shook the offered hand.

"Will, thank you, for what you did," Oliver shook Chance's hand next.

"Not a problem, I owe Diggle a favor or two. Glad I could help."

"Ollie!" Thea rushed off the elevator and wrapped her brother in a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I didn't get a chance to tell her until after Will was shot," Laurel explained.

"We had to move fast, Speedy. I'm sorry we couldn't warn you ahead of time," Oliver apologized. If he put himself in his sister's shoes, he knew he'd be upset too. "I understand. It just never gets easier, loosing you," Thea hugged him tighter. Oliver apologized again and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

When Thea moved back, Laurel took her place. Only instead of a hug, Laurel pulled him in for a kiss. She kissed him long and hard, as if they didn't have an audience. Rene wolf-whistled after a minute and Thea let out a watery chuckle. Laurel ended the kiss, but kept her body molded to his.

"Sorry, I just, needed that. Even knowing it wasn't you, it was hard to watch him get shot," she whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm sorry, Pretty Bird. I wish you hadn't had to go through that," he cupped her face and brought her mouth to his for a tender kiss.

"Really you two, we have a backroom you know," Felicity huffed good-naturedly.

They broke apart with matching sheepish grins. The look Oliver gave Laurel promised he'd make it up to her later. A light blush found Laurel's cheeks and she untangled herself from Oliver and walked over to Will, who'd changed out of his ruined shirt. "I wanted to thank you also."

"Like I said, not a problem. Besides, it's not every day I get to have a beautiful woman holding onto me as I fake die," Will winked at her; "I'd make a quip about stealing you, but I know that will never happen."

"What will you do now?" Thea wanted to know. She hadn't been briefed on the full plan, only why Oliver had to fake his death.

"We wait for Church to make his move," Felicity answered confidently, and the others nodded.

"How certain are you that he will?" Chance asked.

"Very certain. Curtis heard Church and his men discussing an important shipment coming in soon. Church promised he'd be there. Diggle's working with him right now to see what other details he remembers," Rory explained. He'd been checking on Curtis when John arrived.

Laurel's phone rang a second later. She stepped away to take the call. Thea had to leave to do damage control in the office. Chance saw an opening and asked Oliver if they could have a few words in private.

GA-BC-GA-BC

Laurel would've preferred a less inauspicious introduction for CANERI, but at least they'd been right about when Church would strike. Once CANERI began helping the community, their opening number would hopefully be forgotten – the name had been a sly suggestion of Thea's and Laurel had accepted defeat once Ollie sided with his sister. After assuring her board the crime scene would be cleaned up and the office open the next day, Laurel ended her call.

She wandered back to the center of the Bunker. Thea was gone, no surprise. Felicity was monitoring for any sightings of Church. Rory and Rene were taking turns at the salmon ladder. Laurel started looking for Oliver. She wanted to see him again, to see he was alright. She knew she was being irrationally clingy but seeing Oliver's face and two bullet holes in his chest had been too much for her. She'd actually cried when she told Thea what was going on. It was as if all the other times she'd thought him dead, but been too mad at him to grieve, had finally caught up with her.

Laurel heard Ollie and Will talking before she saw them. She stopped when she realized she was about to interrupt a private conversation. "For all you've accomplished as Oliver Queen, being under the hood is where you're most comfortable," Chance was saying. Laurel quietly slipped away, but she couldn't shake the words she'd overheard. The surety with which Will had revealed that hidden layer of Oliver – part of her wished she'd stuck around to hear Oliver's answer.

Will pulled her aside for a personal chat, once he and Oliver rejoined the team. "When I become a person, I get inside their heads. So, I know that Oliver loves you with all his being."

"I know he does, and I love him the same."

"Don't ever let him doubt that, because he does have doubts. Some he's not comfortable voicing because he knows they're baseless, but he can't quiet those fears . . . Oliver may not have been a solider, but he's survived a war, and war changes people. In war, you have to rewire your brain to survive. It takes time and help to relearn civilian life."

"If you're trying to tell me Ollie needs time and understanding, I get that. It took me a while to see from his perspective, but now I can, and I can appreciate how far he's come," Laurel said. Will shook his head.

"That's not my point. Some men, like Oliver, they can't come back from what they've gone through. He can temper his responses, be someone better, but the Hood and the Arrow will always be a part of him. He may want to give up the Green Arrow one day, but deep down he knows he can't."

"Oh," was all Laurel could think to say. They had dreams, her and Ollie, of a life without masks. Now Will was telling her that wouldn't be possible for Oliver.

"There's something else you should know – he still blames himself."

"For what?"

"For everything, especially the mistakes that cost lives." Laurel gapped at Chance. He couldn't be right about this. Oliver would've told her.

"I told you, his brain doesn't work like yours or mine anymore. He doesn't even know how to articulate these feelings, but you can help him. Don't ever give up on him, even when you know he's holding back. Show him that he can forgive himself."

"You've given me a lot to think about. Thank you, Will."

Her mind fluttered with this new insight into Oliver. Her instincts told her Will wasn't lying and he wasn't wrong either. Laurel needed time to process this information before broaching the subject with Oliver. In the past, she would've kept her distance – telling herself she needed to be objective before reaching any conclusions and that required space. Now, she headed straight to Oliver and wrapped herself around him.

This was the only objectivity she needed. His scent and warmth comforted her. His arms held her protectively. He asked no questions, but silently offered his love. She drew strength from him and offered her own in return. Whatever their problems may be, they'd solve them together.

GA-BC-GA-BC

Curtis came through for the team, with John's help. They were able to determine where and when Church's big deal was taking place. The team prepped for battle, all hoping this wasn't a ruse and Church would be there – the police had plenty of evidence to lock up Tobias but catching the crime lord had proven difficult, for the police and the vigilantes.

Church had come to an agreement with the Chinese Triad. Which explained why he felt the shipment important enough to oversee the handoff himself. It also meant there were twice the normal amount of guards on both sides – the Triad had learned to be cautious when making deals in Star City.

Their precautions did them no good.

With two League-trained shadows and two magically-protected whispers, half the perimeter guards were down before the alarm was sounded. By that point, Spartan, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific were almost at the illicit meeting. When they arrived, the criminals split, laying down suppression fire. Mr. Terrific secured the drugs while Wild Dog chased after the Triad. With Vixen and Ragman hemming them from the sides, the Triad members were funneled straight into the ACU's embrace.

Tobias Church had his own escape plan in place. The Triad tried to flee the shipping yard by land, but he headed for the water and a boat tied to the dock. Spartan hounded him the entire way. Two of Church's loyal guards broke off their retreat to engage Spartan and buy their boss some time.

Tobias neared the edge of the dock. An arrow whizzed through the air and took out the guard in front of him. He risked a glance behind and saw a second arrow incapacitate his remaining protection. Church stopped running and pulled out his own piece. He spun left and right, searching for the threat.

"Come on you coward! Show yourself!"

"I'm right here," a distorted voice called. The Green Arrow landed on Church's left. He pivoted to face the archer. A well-timed fletchette removed Church's gun from play.

"You're supposed to be dead," Tobias shouted in disgust.

"I get that a lot," Green Arrow lowered his bow.

"If you want a job done right, do it yourself," Church recited as he pulled a knife.

"You can try, but she has something to say about that."

Green Arrow pointed behind Church. The trafficker might've thought it a trick if not for the hairs on the back of his neck. He whirled around to see Black Canary advancing with her tonfas at the ready. She could've easily screamed and taken out Church without lifting a finger. Instead, she chose to keep the fight physical and attacked without preamble.

The Green Arrow kept an eye on the brawl but didn't help. In fact, he went about securing the guards while Black Canary taught Church several important lessons. With two strikes, she sent his knife skittering to the side. Then she danced around him, landing blow after blow. She was agile, stronger than she looked, and seeking to vent after an emotional afternoon. And Church learned she was more than a threat to him; she was very much the Green Arrow's equal.

"Feeling better?" Green Arrow asked after Black Canary finished zip-tying the unconscious Tobias Church.

"Almost," she replied. Then, because there was no one conscious around to see, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and kiss him soundly; "Now, I'm all good."

GA-BC-GA-BC

Tobias Church was behind bars. Oliver had lied through his teeth about why he faked his death and the media bought it. CANERI had officially opened and Laurel already had her first big case; a class action lawsuit against a subsidiary of Palmer Tech. Theirs had been a busy working day and they'd celebrated the end with a date at a quaint Mexican restaurant from their past. When they returned home, they were greeted with a surprise.

"Thea? What's going on?"

Thea looked up, guiltily, from the box she was packing. Four filled boxes were stacked outside her bedroom door. Another six boxes lay ready to be lined on her floor.

"I've decided to move out. I've got a friend who's going to let me sublet from her until I find my own place," Thea said as she set down the picture and frame she'd been about to pack.

"Okay. Do you want to talk about what brought this on?" Laurel sat on Thea's bed.

"If this is because of us," Oliver gestured to him and Laurel, "we can be more discreet."

"It isn't because of you. Well, it's about you, but more than that," Thea sighed and joined Laurel on the edge of her bed; "I love you two to death, but I think we need some space. You need your own place where you can be alone, without having to work around my schedule or anyone else's. And if I'm going to start dating again, I'd like some privacy of my own."

"Dating again? I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that until you were forty?" Oliver joked, trying to lighten the mood. The women rolled their eyes at him.

"That's very sweet of you, to think about us. You'd better visit – I want family dinners at least twice a week," Laurel patted Thea's knee.

"You'll see me more than that, I love our family meals. And you'll still see me at work, Ted's gym, and the occasional visit to the Bunker. – Are you sure you don't mind?"

"It's your life, your decision. We'll miss you, but if this is what you want, we'll support you," Oliver reminded her. Thea beamed at him.

She'd been thinking about moving out for several months but hadn't said anything because she'd made enough life-altering decisions recently. She hadn't wanted to act too rashly. Today, with Ollie's faked death, her own reaction and Laurel's, that had convinced her to act. Life was too fleeting. Sometimes, you needed to jump without thinking and live. So, she'd called that friend and bought boxes on her way home. She'd spent half her time packing and the other half preparing her speech for Oliver and Laurel. They would always be home to her, but they weren't _her_ home, like they were each other's. Thea wanted to find her home, and to do that, she needed to leave the nest.

"Are you planning to move out tonight?" Ollie asked.

"No. Why?"

"Since our time together is limited, I thought we might hangout. Maybe stay in and watch some movies?" Oliver looked between the two most important women in his life.

"What about the city?"

"The team will be fine without us for one night," Laurel said with a small grin for Oliver. There was something about his suggestion that weighed on her, he could see it, but he could also tell it wasn't a discussion she wanted to have right then. He'd let her broach it when she was ready, the way she gave him his space when he needed it.

"Okay then, I guess my packing can wait," Thea moved the half-finished box off her bed.

"Then we're settled. A nice night in with a non-chick flick movie," Oliver clapped his hands.

Laurel and Thea shared a look. They'd both heard a challenge, and they would most certainly rise to the occasion. They turned their sights on Oliver. He sighed, knowing he'd unintentionally sealed his fate, but then he smiled. If these were his problems, he wouldn't have life any other way.

* * *

The uptown restaurant was fancy and one of the more romantic locations in Star City. It was the kind of place that was reservation only, but for Oliver Queen, a reservation was always found. Even if he didn't have one. Oliver rarely liked to flout that kind of power these days, but after the hassle of the last week, he wanted to treat Laurel and himself to something nicer than their normal dates. A little romance provided an excellent distraction, especially when Laurel dressed up for him.

She'd kicked him out of the bedroom when getting dressed and had hidden her outfit under an overcoat the drive over. Now, he could see she wore a shimmering, strapless gray dress that hugged all the right curves. Her hair was up in some type of knot that left a few strands free for him to play with. The hemline offered him a tantalizing view of her legs. He nearly bundled her back home to give into the temptation she presented, and the smoldering look in her eyes said she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

They were shown to a round table in a secluded corner. Oliver slid next to Laurel and laid his arm on the backrest behind her. Their waiter suggested a red wine the restaurant was promoting. "Two waters will be fine," Oliver informed him. He wasn't against a good red but refrained when it was just the two of them, in support of her sobriety.

"Would you like to order an hor d'ouevre?"

"How about salmon tartare?" Oliver looked to Laurel. She wrinkled her nose; "I don't think so. The last time I had salmon carpaccio, it didn't exactly agree with me. What about bruschetta?"

"We'll have that, please," Oliver ordered. The waiter left to place their requests. While Laurel perused the menu, Oliver watched her.

"Stop that," she tutted with a smile to take out any sting. She lowered her menu.

"Stop what?"

"Undressing me with your eyes," Laurel murmured, not wanting to be overheard. Oliver leaned in and whispered. "I'm doing more than that."

"Ollie!"

He chuckled at the blush that tinged her cheeks. Because he was so close, he leaned down and swiftly kissed his way from one bare shoulder to her throat. Laurel let out a soft groan and drug her nails across the back of his neck. She claimed his mouth with hers in a hot, open mouth kiss that was much too short.

"Behave," she ordered his breathlessly, "and I'll make it up to you at home."

"I'll hold you to that," he rumbled.

The waiter returned and took their entrees. Oliver slipped his arm around her shoulder and continued to hold her throughout the meal. They shared their entrees with teasing bites and playfully fed each other. The conversation stayed light; the topics unimportant compared to this time they shared. They laughed and smiled and stole kisses when the other was least expecting.

They weren't loud and distracting or overt in their displays, and their tucked away table made spying difficult, but people still noticed them. He was the mayor after all and had been a tabloid favorite before that. They shrugged off the stares, focusing on each other.

Oliver was feeding Laurel a bite of the dessert they were sharing when another couple strolled over.

"Felicity," Oliver greeted sociably; "And who's this?"

He knew the man's name, of course. As did Laurel. They weren't supposed to, however, so they played their parts.

"Billy Malone, this is Oliver and Laurel," Felicity made the introductions; "Billy is my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Laurel smiled and dipped her head. "Malone, you're a detective with the ACU you, aren't you?"

"I am. I must say, we miss having you at the DA's office," Billy complimented politely.

"I doubt that," Laurel hummed. The police and prosecutors may have worked for the same side but often had different approaches. She'd had her fair share of arguments with detectives who couldn't understand why she wouldn't take a case to court without stronger evidence on their part.

"You were honest and willing to help make a case," Billy offered in defense of his compliment.

"Persistent and a flatterer. This one's a keeper, Felicity."

"Don't I know it," Felicity grinned at her beau.

"You're working the Church case, right? Any leads?" Oliver asked to rescue to detective.

"No. Nothing concrete," Billy answered but with a hesitation on his part; "Captain Pike will be the first to tell you if anything turns up, Mr. Mayor."

"I'm sure he will," Oliver agreed congenially; "Good luck with the case, and I hope you have a wonderful evening."

Once Felicity and Billy returned to their table, Oliver signaled their waiter. He asked for the check and the dessert to go.

"Ollie, you'd better not be thinking of interrupting Felicity's date with a fake emergency just to hack the ACU," Laurel cautioned him.

"Of course not. The ACU can wait."

"Then why?" she gestured to their vanished dessert.

"I'm tired of behaving," he warned her just before he stole another, heated kiss.

GA-BC-GA-BC

The ACU had video footage of the man who killed Church. The same man they suspected of murdering Lt. Conahan. The footage had no sound but revealed the brutally efficient killer who wore a black uniform reminiscent of the archers from Star City. Only this masked man preferred shuriken to the arrows and blade he carried, and he left four good men dead in his wake, alongside Tobias Church.

The footage was grainy but showed the killer had arrived and left from the same direction. The ACU had managed to pick the perp up on another camera a block away and they'd been scavenging for private security systems that had caught the rest of the murderer's path. Subpoenas and cooperative businesses weren't an issue for the vigilantes.

Felicity hacked one system after another, following their shadow-man to a condemned church.

"What do you want to do? Call in Mari and the recruits to check the place out?" John asked. Oliver hesitated in his response, looking at Laurel.

"It doesn't feel right to me either," she answered his silent question.

"Too easy, too clean," Oliver explained what he was seeing to the other two; "This man killed a police lieutenant outside his precinct without being glimpsed. Now, he leaves a trail of breadcrumbs straight to him. Not likely."

"A trap?" Felicity questioned, both Oliver and Laurel nodded.

"We still have to go, if only to see what he left behind. No more than two of us should go in, to be safe," Oliver determined. "The other two should wait outside, in case."

"And you would prefer to be one who went in while I stay outside," Laurel arched an unimpressed eyebrow at her lover. Oliver sighed. "It's a trap and we have no idea what to expect. You're better at keeping your head when worrying about me than I am about you."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Felicity stage-whispered to John while Oliver and Laurel held a stare-down.

"Fine," Laurel pursed her lips but conceded; "You and Dig breach, Mari and I will watch your six. Felicity will alert us at the first sign of trouble."

"Thank you," Oliver said ruefully.

"We should let the recruits watch. It will be a good learning experience for them," Laurel continued, "And you can explain to them why chivalry matters in vigilantism."

"Pretty Bird," Oliver growled. Laurel smiled insolently at him.

"Letting them watch isn't a bad idea. More eyes to see what we might overlook," John noted, interrupting the minor argument.

Less than an hour later, Overwatch was feeling rather crowded on the platform while the experienced vigilantes stood outside the church. "I smell accelerant, but no fire," Vixen warned.

"Explosives?" Vixen sniffed again, then shook her head.

Green Arrow and Spartan entered the centuries-old cathedral. Black Canary and Vixen matched their movements on the outside. If immediate evac was required, the woman closest to the men would create a hole. The structural beams didn't appear to be sabotaged or booby-trapped and weren't the reason the church was condemned, giving them this advantage.

Inside the church, Green Arrow and Spartan inched their way through the nave to the bay seats. Their backs were to each other, their weapons drawn as they searched for any sign or trick of the masked murderer. They neared the transept and chancel. They paused. Spartan's flashlight reflected off the surface of a small object at the front on the chancel, right where the altar would normally sit. He focused his beam.

"_Holy carp. Is that what I think it is_?" Overwatch buzzed in their ears. She saw what they saw through cameras on their coms. Spartan's answer was to curse creatively.

"_What is it_?" Black Canary demanded.

"It looks like a Markov device, but smaller. Maybe one-fourth the original size," Green Arrow replied calmly.

"_Is it armed? Counting down_?"

"It doesn't appear to be on," Green Arrow answered. He took a step closer, to see more clearly.

"_Wait! Don't_," Mr. Terrific tried to warn, but the damage was done.

Green Arrow's pant leg brushed through a laser beam a foot beyond the last pew. Unlike in popular television, the laser wasn't visible to the naked eye and there was nothing on their suits to detect the beam. Too late had Mr. Terrific discerned the device emitting the laser beam.

The moment the laser was interrupted, several things happened. There was a spark in one corner chapel and a fire burst into life, crawling up the ambulatory wall. At the same time, the baby-sized Markov device switched on. Its clock read 30 seconds.

"Canary, wall!" Green Arrow called.

He and Spartan ducked as brick and dust rained inward. They rushed towards the new exit. They were inches from the hole when the Markov device generated a small earthquake. All the glass remaining in the church, shattered. They ducked outside as the cathedral and surrounding area tremored. The church continued to creak as the quake spread outward. The vigilantes scuttled clear of the building and the neighboring one, heading for the street, as the foundation of the sanctuary gave out. The ground heaved beneath their feet as the church fell apart.

Green Arrow grabbed Black Canary and they helped each other and Spartan stay upright. They twisted and dodged as glass and stone pelted downward. They sprinted to the perceived safety of the street and Vixen landed next to them. The worst of the tremors subsided in minutes and the aftershocks affected them less on the pavement.

"Overwatch," Green Arrow coughed as the dust settled.

"_The earthquake measured at 5.2 on the Richter scale. Not sure how far away it affected yet. The police are getting reports of shaking walls and minor damage, but no deaths or injuries over the switchboard. Looks like the worse of the destruction was to the church_."

"Guys, look," Vixen interrupted.

Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Spartan looked up from the half-circle they'd instinctively made. They turned to face Vixen and the cathedral she was staring at. The front of the church and most of the roof had collapsed inside with portions of the walls. The far back wall, where the ambulatory had been, remained intact. A fire burned on that wall with a glowing message:

**So it begins.**

GA-BC-GA-BC

Thea flopped into a chair in front of Oliver's desk. She fixed her brother with a hard stare and pounced. "What did you do?"

"You need to be a little more specific," Oliver replied, letting his confusion show.

"You're wearing your battle face. The one for when you're fighting with Laurel."

"I am not," Oliver denied, affronted. He didn't have a "battle face."

"Laurel has one too, when fighting with you," Thea informed him; "I'm not even gone a week and now you're fighting."

"We aren't fighting. We had a disagreement. We are working through it. We don't need an outside opinion, however well-intentioned. So, drop it," Oliver answered firmly.

"Okay then," Thea held up her hands in surrender, respecting her brother's private life. "Do you want to talk about last night's earthquake?"

"It wasn't an earthquake."

"I figured as much. Does it have anything to do with that ominous message in the condemned cathedral?"

"Yes. Star City's newest psycho of the season had made his appearance," Oliver sighed.

"Any idea what it means?"

"No."

They found out soon enough.

That night, the masked man struck again. Only this time, he killed a single mother of three. Rony Daget had no ties to the criminal world; no criminal record at all. She'd recently moved to the city for a new job and had no enemies to speak of. Her death was a senseless, cruel act. And after her brutal murder, word leaked of Conahan and Church's deaths. The media dubbed the murderer the Throwing Star Killer.

He killed an accountant next. Same story as Rony, but no connection to her either. Felicity talked Billy into sending the shuriken used to Star Labs for in-depth analysis and the team received a copy of Cisco's findings.

"What does this mean?" Laurel asked Felicity, unable to make heads or tails of the science.

"The throwing stars, they were made from old arrows of Oliver's," Felicity at last answered, after bubbling about the science behind it.

"Why would the killer do that?"

They began to suspect the answer to that question after the third victim. A college kid by the name of Dan Thaum. They were grasping at straws when Felicity ran the names through an anagram program. Three names were fed back to them which made Oliver pause.

"Adam Hunt. Ted Gaynor. Sachi Beech."

"Takes you back, doesn't it," John commented.

"Those names mean something to you?" Mari looked at the city natives.

"They're from the List," Oliver answered, his jaw stiff.

"What list?" Rene asked.

"The one Oliver used to target criminals when he first began his crusade," Felicity explained.

"No, that can't be. Adam Hunt, Ted Gaynor, I recognize those names. They were killed by the Hood," Curtis argued.

"I was the Hood and the Arrow, before I became the Green Arrow," Oliver revealed to the recruits.

GA-BC-GA-BC

There was a moment of silence as Oliver's revelation sank in. Then Curtis gave a weak laugh. "You're joking, right?"

"No. When I started out, it was as the Hood. I took the name the Arrow to distance myself when I took a vow to stop killing."

"Roy Harper was the Arrow," Rene denied.

"Roy was Arsenal. He took the fall for me – it was complicated."

"Whenever Malcolm Merlyn is involved, it usually is," Laurel muttered. Thea wasn't present, but Laurel would've expressed the sentiment anyway. Though Thea loved Malcolm for some of the things he'd done for her, she also hated what he'd done to her and those closest to her.

"You've been walking around with a kill-list and we're the ones who need help?" Rene scoffed.

"It wasn't a kill list, but the names of people who hurt this city. Oliver forced them to face justice and he didn't kill all his targets," Laurel argued.

"The people I went after hurt this city, but that didn't stop you from telling me I was in the wrong," Rory shot back, his shock giving way to anger.

"You killed them because of what they indirectly did to you, not for their actual crimes," Oliver reminded Rory.

"You're the Hood," Rory snapped, outraged.

"I was," Oliver stressed the past tense.

"The Hood murdered nearly thirty people. _You_ murdered all those people!" Rory cried. "And you just let him!" He whirled on the original team members.

"It wasn't like that," Felicity defended; "The city was different back then and he did what he had to, to save it, but it wasn't like we approved." Rory scoffed at her weak argument and Rene rolled his eyes.

"Why is it we're only finding this out now? Why didn't you give us full disclosure before we joined?" Curtis wanted to know.

"Would that have changed your mind?" Oliver asked blandly, receding into an unaffected mask.

"I don't know. Maybe," Curtis tossed his hands in the air. This was an eye-opener for him, for all the recruits. They'd known Oliver was skilled but never considered how much and how far he'd gone to learn all that he had.

"Did you know?" Rory demanded of Mari.

"I met Oliver when he was the Arrow. I made the connection, but Barry and the others trusted him, so I gave him a chance," Mari shrugged.

"Unbelievable. You're all hypocrites," Rory declared, red-faced and scowling; "Telling me I can't play executioner. That I have to draw a line or become what I hate, and all along you hid this from me."

"Rory," Laurel started to object but she was cut off.

"He's right. This isn't cool. If we're part of this team, you should trust us, but I'm not feeling the trust," Rene complained.

"To think, I respected you. Looked up to you, but you're no better than this killer," Rory was all but in Oliver's face.

Oliver met Rory's heated glare with a cold, closed expression. Rory looked ready to say more, Curtis and Rene too, but a sharp whistle sent them flinching.

"That's enough," Laurel snapped.

GA-BC-GA-BC

Laurel pushed Rory back from Oliver a couple steps. Then she looped her arm through Oliver's and gave the recruits a hard stare. They gave her mutinous expressions but kept their traps shut – they'd all met the sharp side of her whistle.

"We've all done things we're not proud of, including Ollie. Yes, he was the Hood and the Arrow, but he's not that man any longer. He made a decision to be stronger, to be a hero to our city."

"How can you defend him?" Rory grumbled.

"Because unlike you, I have the complete picture," Laurel replied flatly. She was angry on Oliver's behalf, but she wasn't letting it color her words.

"Laurel, you don't –" Oliver tried to stop her. She pressed a finger to his lips to shush him. "I know you think you deserve this. That their recriminations are true, but they're not and you don't," she told him gently with a soft expression. When she turned back to the recruits, her face was hard.

"Ollie survived a lot of horrors the five years he was gone. The man he was when he returned home reflected that; a man still healing. He was trapped in a cycle of violence, but he broke that cycle to heal himself. That's why he told you to draw a line, because he lives with the consequences of crossing it," Laurel looked pointedly at Rory who frowned but didn't disagree.

"Why didn't you tell us before? Why didn't you trust us?" Curtis asked, hurt but not angry.

"Honestly, it wasn't a matter of trust, it didn't occur to me that you didn't know," Laurel relaxed a touch. A little sheepish at her oversight. "Once I knew Oliver was the Arrow, I knew he'd been the Hood. Despite what he'd done, I knew he was a good man. I thought you could see the same."

"I thought you knew," John mentioned. He cast a glance at Felicity who shrugged indifferently.

"I didn't say anything because I wanted you to see me as I am now, not the mistakes I made in the past. For me, trust was a factor because my trust has to be earned. I do trust you now, but I'm not comfortable discussing my past," Oliver admitted.

"I trust all of you," Mari said; "And I know you're not the man you were before, not even the man I first met. You've grown . . . lighter, _Ollie_. I also know you were never like this new killer. The men you killed were criminals who escaped justice or the low-lives who protected them. I'm not saying I approve, but that's in the past. This psycho murdered a detective, a single mom, and college student just to send you some twisted message, that's not the same."

"I get your point, all of them. Still, I'm not sure I'm okay with this," Curtis rubbed at the back of his neck. Rene and Rory echoed similar sentiments.

"You don't have to be okay with what I did. I'm not, not anymore. But I live with my choices and I'm trying to make better ones. If you're willing to work with us, we'd like the chance to regain your trust and respect – I'd like the chance," Oliver said calmly and sincerely.

"There's a killer out there murdering innocent people, I'm not going anywhere until he's dealt with," Mari answered. The recruits agreed to stay too.

"If you're staying, then we need to hit the streets. Would you mind going to change while I have a quick word with Felicity and John?" Laurel requested. Mari shrugged and slinked away. Rene and Curtis shot her curious looks but left without a question. Rory tromped behind them, deep in thought. Oliver took one glance at Laurel and held his ground. She didn't object to his presence and looked at John and Felicity.

"Is something wrong?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, what was that back there? How could you let them rip into Oliver like that? And "we didn't approve," what a load of bull."

"Well, it's true. He killed people and just because we helped him doesn't mean we agreed with his tactics," Felicity defended, arms crossed, and chin raised.

"We all knew what he did when we helped him. We may not have wielded the bow, but we were complicit. Stop trying to paint yourself in a better light and own your mistakes," Laurel informed Felicity. She kept her tone and voice normal, but her ire was evident.

"That's not what I was doing," Felicity sputtered.

"It sure sounded like it to me," Laurel retorted before rounding on John; "And you. Out of all of us, you've always had the closest experience to what Ollie's going through. You could've helped the rest of us understand. Instead, you stood there quietly, just like you did before, like you're doing now."

"Laurel," Oliver reached for her; "It's okay. It's all in the past. Those decisions were mine to make."

"No, she's right, Oliver," John spoke up at last. "I knew you were struggling when you first came home, but I let my personal demons distract me. I kept silent when I should've helped you."

"I wasn't much for listening or talking back then," Oliver reminded him.

"I still should've tried. I should've had your back, the way you had mine in prison."

"You've always had my back when it counted," Oliver argued. John shook his head; "We're brothers. I should have your back all the time, and I will, going forward. The way you've always had mine."

John and Oliver shook hands to seal the promise, then clapped each other on the back in a one-arm, manly hug. After, John looked to Laurel. "I'll talk to the others, try and help them understand why he acted as he did and how he's changed."

She nodded and smiled in thanks. The three of them turned to Felicity but she had her back to them, busy on her screens. When Felicity heard them heading towards the lockers, she rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation.

GA-BC-GA-BC

With the knowledge that the Throwing Star Killer was targeting people with anagram names of those on the List, the team was able to extrapolate a potential pool of targets. After a scrub of DMV licenses and social media, they found six candidates in Star City. As night fell, they knew the killer would strike again, but they didn't know which target was next. They had to protect them all. Mr. Terrific backed up Green Arrow while everyone else guarded alone.

"_How is it that there are this many people with anagram names from the List living in Star City_?" Wild Dog wondered over the coms.

"_It was a rather long list_," Spartan commented. "_Lots of possibilities_."

"_Actually, I don't think it's a coincidence_," Overwatch replied.

"_How so_?"

"_Rony Daget, the first victim. She recently moved here for a new job. Dan Thaum was a freshman with a full-ride scholarship. Two of our potentials relocated for a job, another is a salesman whose territory was altered to include Star City, and another one won an all-expenses paid vacation here_."

"_The killer lured them here_," Green Arrow growled.

"_Looks like it_."

"_That kind of planning and manipulation takes months and a lot of resources_," Vixen noted. Of course, they'd already begun to suspect as much after the trap at the cathedral.

"There's more to it than that," Black Canary mentioned. "The second name. Sachi Beech."

"_What about him_?"

"His name may have been on the List, but he wasn't a target of the Hood or Arrow. Yet this killer knew his name," Black Canary fleshed out the problem.

"_You think the star killer has a complete copy of the List_," Mr. Terrific verified.

"Most likely, and it's my understanding only members of Tempest had the complete list."

"_Could one of them be our killer_?" Vixen speculated.

"_Unlikely. Most are either dead or behind bars_," Spartan replied.

"_We can't rule out a connection to one of them_," Overwatch argued.

"And if there is no connection, then how did the killer get his hands on a copy?" Black Canary asked.

The more immediate question was how could they protect the anagram targets long-term? They couldn't neglect the city every night for the sake of six people, but if they didn't, the killer could strike at any of them, any time, unencumbered.

Black Canary was troubled with these thoughts and questions. The throwbacks to the Hood especially concerned her. Was this a revenge-driven plot or a challenge? Either way, it didn't bode well for the city.

GA-BC-GA-BC

Green Arrow heard a short buzz in his ear that indicated a switch in frequency on his coms. Then Overwatch sighed in his ear. "_Oliver, you need to go check on Ragman_."

"Why?"

"_I was talking with him and then he turned off his coms. I haven't been able to reestablish contact_."

"What was his last location?" Overwatch rattled off the coordinates. Green Arrow acknowledged and switched back to the main frequency. "Ragman's gone dark. I'm going to check on him. Mr. Terrific will remain on our target."

He could hear Spartan and Black Canary try to raise Ragman as he headed for the subway. He knew something was wrong when the subway train didn't slow as it neared his stop. He used a strong magnet to catch a ride and a small explosive to force his way onboard. Ragman's potential was the conductor, so Green Arrow hurried to the first car.

The masked man was present. He danced just out of range of the rags while firing arrows to kill the man behind Ragman. "Get him out of here!" Green Arrow instructed Ragman. Then he engaged the threat.

"Who are you?" the Green Arrow demanded between blows.

"Prometheus, like the one who challenged the omnipotence of the gods, so I challenge you."

His quarry out of reach, Prometheus didn't stick around long. He took his exit through the same emergency door that Ragman had used to get the conductor off. Green Arrow was left to handle the subway train. The controls were mashed beyond repair, there was no stopping it. He checked that all the remaining carts were empty before jumping off the back. He used a parachute arrow to ease his landing and then called his teammates.

GA-BC-GA-BC

There was no sign of Prometheus after his escape. The conductor was left in a safehouse under police protection for the rest of the night. Oliver called in a favor to get all six targets out of Star City by dawn. If the distance wasn't enough to discourage Prometheus, ARGUS would give them new identities. In the meanwhile, Felicity set up an algorithm to check for any new anagram targets that might be lured into the city.

A short chat with Rory revealed what had gone wrong on the subway. Apparently, Felicity had called him up to confess her specific part in the destruction of Havenrock, a detail they hadn't shared earlier – to show that she did own up to her mistakes. Rory had gotten upset at this new revelation and turned off his coms to cool down. Prometheus had attacked before he could get his coms back on and Ragman had been too busy protecting the target to call for help.

Felicity apologized to Rory for upsetting him and for Havenrock. She also apologized to the team for her bad timing. Rory accepted her apology, though he needed time to forgive her, but he'd had a talk with John and was beginning to lose some of his anger over the secrets the team had kept. There hadn't been anything else they could do or say, and they were all tired, so they called it a night.

Oliver and Laurel dressed for bed, but then they sat on the edge instead of getting in. They knew they had topics to discuss.

"You didn't need to defend me against the others tonight," he informed her quietly.

"Yes, I did. You let people walk all over you for choices you made. Maybe they were mistakes, but they felt right to you at the time. Only you don't defend that. I think it's because you're still beating yourself up for those choices and how they turned out. You shouldn't," Laurel scooted closer and cupped his face so that he saw the sincerity in her eyes; "You're only human. You've made the tough calls no one else could. You've been the vigilante this city needed, and now you're it's hero."

"Thank you," he murmured and pressed a kiss to her palm. The List had drug up unpleasant memories. He'd needed the reminder.

"Since we're on the topic of past decisions, do you want to talk about the cathedral?" Laurel ran a soothing hand down his neck. She wanted a physical connection to keep him grounded. "I want to understand what was running through your mind when you asked me to hang back. No thinking, just tell me."

"Iron Heights. Darhk tricked us. I almost lost you," Oliver mumbled. His hands settled on her hips and he rubbed a thumb over the scar on her abdomen. It was a barely visible scar, but he would never forget it was there.

"You know I'll fight to stay with you," Laurel stated a fact. She wouldn't deny the possibility she might die. They both accepted the reality of life.

"I know. And this isn't about us being equals or trying to protect you from every danger. I know you can handle the street crime, and the Tobias Churches, and metas without me. It's the unknown threats. Playing into a criminal's hand because there's no other choice . . ." Oliver groped for the words he needed to express his fear without contradicting himself. Laurel massaged his neck, letting him finish. "If I lose you, I'll break. And when I don't know what we're up against, there are too many variables I can't control to know that you'll walk away."

"And if I'd gone into the cathedral with you, your focus would've been split. You would've been too intent on watching out for me, not our surroundings," Laurel finally understood.

"Yes," Oliver hung his head. He saw her as an equal, but his actions didn't reflect that because she meant more to him than his own life.

"Hey, don't do that," Laurel titled his chin up and kissed him gently; "Your first instinct is to protect me because you love me. You learned to curb those instincts in the field, we'll find a way to ease your concerns with the unknown, together."

"How did you get so wise?"

"I didn't. Chance gave me some good advice, which I intend to use fully and often."

Before he could ask for details about that advice, she kissed his again and straddled his lap. Oliver decided he didn't need to know right then.


End file.
